Moon Slayer's Blade
by Majoll
Summary: Baltoss Cyzaine, a cadet in the Grandall army, must face his fate on the battle field, against the forces of Dalkia, Halteese, and Malleta. Remade: I intend to include the original cast who appeared during the COT missions, like Rapheal and Cassandra, etc
1. Prove yourself!

**Reminder: **Unfortunately for myself, I do not own Soul calibur's story line, or it's original cast. However I DO own the character's that are going to be revealed.(With the obvious exception of ahem: Luna, The Klessirpemdo, Chester, Girardot, Abelia, and Strife.) (None of the Created character's friends, as well as Kierkess are to be mentioned, Sorry all Kierkess fans!)

**Moon Slayer's Blade: Chapter one: Prove yourself!**

The cool wind whipped specks of sand into the eyes of Baltoss Cyzaine as he once again tried to

rub his eyes. His Grandall helm prevented easy access to his eyes, and the way General Girardot

drawled on about their training made him too tired to try harder. Lining the hill's crest, nineteen other

men, and ten women gazed at their practice field, where they would be facing off in pairs to combat

one and other. Practice, of course. The general stomped behind their backs, his heavy iron grieves

shifting and making an almost rythemic song. Just as he reached the end of the line, Baltoss felt

himself drift off into sleep. He was jolted back by a back hand to his helmet. Barely supressing a

groan, Baltoss turned his eyes to his left, where one of his friends, Selene stood. She shook her

unnaturally silver hair in contempt, then fastened her icy blue eyes on his green ones. "You

shouldn't be sleeping during our tactical briefing." She lectured him. Baltoss sighed. This was the

forth time today she had used that line. It got old quickly. "Listen Selene, we've been through this

leason before, and waking at dawn doesn't really suit me well. So I think, I should be taking this

time to catch up on my sleep, rather then listen to old iron dome's grunts. Suddenly Baltoss realised

something. The rythemic stomping had ceased. Baltoss stiffed as he felt the steel claw of Girardot

grip his shoulder. "Old Iron dome, eh?". Selene wore a small smirk as Girardot moved forwards

with Baltoss still grripped in his hand. "So, what's your name, boy?" he asked gravely. Baltoss

winced slightly as he gave it. "Well now Baltoss, since you seem to be so confident, I'm sure you'd

love to be a commander, right?". Baltoss shrugged, as well as he could atleast, as a responce. His

usually proud voice seemed to have deserted him now. "Well with so definant an answer, how can

we keep you from that?" Girardot chuckled. Baltoss blinked for a moment. "What?" Suddenly

Girardot forced him around to face the crowd of other cadets. "Who here is willing to fulfill young

Baltoss' dream, of commanding on the battlefield?". Baltoss held his breath as no one moved

forward. Perhaps if noone came forward, he wouldn't have to do anything. Suddenly he heard a

shuffling of feet. Stepping forward, accepting his forced challenge, was a silver haired young

woman. "Damn you Selene." Baltoss cursed to himself. Selene wore her small smirk as she

stepped forth and bowed to Girardot. Girardot nodded, then handed her a list. She scanned it

quickly, efficently, then nodded and walked north. To the other side of the battlefield. Girardot

turned his steely gaze back to Baltoss, who barely supressed another wince. "Damn, this guy could

teach rocks about hard looks." he thought sarcasticly. Girardot handed him a paper as well, and just

as he thought it was a list.

'Objective: Take the enemy's mainstrong hold, while not falling to these conditions:

1) Losing two of your own strongholds.

2) the capture of three or more of your parties.

3) Being forced into a stalemate

Choose five parties consisting of five members each. That is all. General Girardot.'

Baltoss sighed as he read the conditions, it was going to be difficult, even harder against Selene.

"Well, it's time to prove yourself." Girardot said, pushing him off to the south end of the field. As he

past the other cadets, Baltoss began to wish he kept his big mouth shut.

Within the Barracks, Baltoss peered out at the possible people to bring with him on the practice

field. Behind him, two of Girardot's unit men stood at the door. They each had papers laid out on

desks, along with pens and ink jars. Great, they were taking notes. Baltoss looked at the columns of

men and women, counting their numbers, their positions, all the annoying information that was

necessary. He smiled when he saw his friends among the selectable recruits. Baltoss pointed at

them, Garth the lance wielder with dark brown hair and eyes, and Fiona, a katana wielding defecter

from Halteese. She was actually quite beautiful, with orange brown hair that reached only her mid

neck. She had bright green eyes as well. Hard to believe she had managed to make it from

Halteese's harsh snowy lands to Grandall territory, especially with the war going on. Both of them

were Cavalry riders with their own personal units near them. "Well, I figured we would get dragged

into your mishaps Baltoss." Garth grunted. Fiona smiled sweetly." Now now, Garth, maybe if we

pass this surprise test, we can become a true unit quicker.". "Always the optimistic one, aren't you

Fiona?" someone sneered. Baltoss sighed as he saw Laven Dinmar, and his group of cronies among

the column. "Shut up Laven." Baltoss grunted. Laven turned his sneer to him. Oh yes, Baltoss, I

forgot you were there, but of course, you'll be bringing only your friends as soldiers, so it doesn't

matter if I _did_ forget you.". Baltoss clenched his fist around his thin blade's hilt. This idiot's always

been too much of an irritant. "Well Laven, if you were in that position, you wouldn't be able to bring

_anyone!_" he countered. Oh yes, the red going to Laven's face made Baltoss grin triumphantly.

Althought then he regained his composure. "Either way, I'll be one of the first to watch you fall

today." he threatened. Baltoss slitted his eyes, this pompous moron thought he would lose?

"Actually, I've got a better idea Laven." Laven raised a brow in questioning. Baltoss smiled. "Your

coming with me, if I fall, you fall too." Laven blinked for a moment, his brain hadn't yet figured out

what Baltoss was saying. "Gather your cronies, you're party leader three." Baltoss said with finality.

Before too long Baltoss had his five partie's behind him. Girardot's men look questioningly at his

arrangement, including his obvious enemy must have thrown them off. Baltoss would prove to them

all, that he could attain victory, even if he had a complete moron in his unit. "Alright, state your men,

and their discibline's." the first of Girardot's men commanded. Baltoss nodded.

"Party leader one: Garth Vistron: Lance wielder, Cavalry unit. Party leader two: Fiona Saron:

Katana wielder, Cavalry unit. Party leader three: Laven Dinmar: Chinese Sword wielder, Infantry

unit. Party leader four: Finn Warstrom: Grieve user, Infantry unit. Party leader five: Annaretta

Kotsfu: Kunai wielder: Bandit unit." Baltoss stated officially. The four others in each party always

used weapons which matched their party leader. For this small army, there were to be twenty six

warriors. "And yourself?" the second man asked. Baltoss looked back at the other recruits. All

these guys were going to know his name after today, and they better not forget it!

"Baltoss Cyzaine: Chinese Blade wielder, Infantry unit.".


	2. He Who Eclipsed The Moon

**Reminder: **Unfortunately for myself, I do not own Soul calibur's story line, or it's original cast.

However I DO own the character's that are going to be revealed. (With the obvious exception of

ahem: Luna, The Klessirpemdo, Chester, Girardot, Abelia, and Strife.) (None of the Created

character's friends, as well as Kierkess are to be mentioned, Sorry all Kierkess fans!)

Recap: Baltoss had just been forced into being the first to fight on the practice battlefield for the

Grandall cadets. His opponent and friend Selene, the second smartest woman among the cadets,

decided to go against him. Baltoss just chose his five parties, and now is about to head out onto the

battlefield.

**Moon Slayer's Blade: Chapter Two: He who eclipsed the moon.**

The wind blew fiercely as Baltoss walked out onto the practice battlefield from the high balcony of

his stronghold, It was good to be rid of his helm, after all commanders never wore the Grandall

helmet on their missions, with his telescope in hand. Below, Garth and Fiona stood flanking the

other parties. That was one of the basic set ups the general had told them to remember. A

commander had to be able to trust his troops in order to win, that much was obvious. Luckily he

had chosen a balance of units. Garth was to be with Laven, so that Laven's _comments_ would reach

Garth's iron wall of denial, where as Fiona went with Finn, both of them were defencive strategists,

and they would protect their assigned strong holds. Annaretta was a rarity, something that he hope

Selence wouldn't be expecting. They were to sneak up on Selene, capture her, and force a

surrender. Quick and easy, while the rest of them protected the necessary number of strong holds.

The others, Garth and Laven's attack, was to be a facade. It all fit nicely into the conditions. Only

two of the three necessary people would be captured, at worst he would lose one of the two

fortresses, and knowing Selene, she would focus on defence. Finally the only way a stalemate could

be forced is if he himself was captured. And he was ready for that too. Yeah, it all fitted nicely

together.Baltoss turned his telescope to the hills in the center of their field. Anytime now Girardot

would have one of his men raise the red flag of Grandall, and the blue flag of Arthias. Then the game

would be on. As expected, two flags were waving in the rising gusts. Blue and red, so it begins.

Garth POV

"Alright, our objective is to attack their northwest strong hold." Garth told his unit. Laven was to

attack the Stronghold in the center of the field to claim it as theirs, it was one of the most importent

factors in attack the enemy since it gave road access to all of the other Strongholds. Garth had to

admit, he didn't feel too comfortable dealing out such an importent task to Laven, but anything else

would have caused arguments. How he hated arguements...His lancers all nodded. They arranged

themselves into the star formation, with Garth holding the rear left side. Usually the Party leader

took the head point, but Selene would know that move instantly. Better to be tricky. "Alright, we

advance slowly, once we take the Northwest stronghold, I'll go back with one of you to the center

post to reinforce the center post. The plan will no doubt be carried out there." Garth stated. Once

more no arguements. Thank the gods for that.

Fiona POV

"We've reached the Northeast post." Finn declared. Fiona nodded."Good, now all we need to do is

maintain our position, while the others do their thing." Finn agreed wordlessly. Suddenly metal was

heard scrapping against a wall. Then a muffled curse. They could't be that subpar, Selene wouldn't

have chosen them for this, if they were that bad. "Finn, we're being played with, any suggestions?"

Fiona asked. Finn seemed to be thinking for a moment, then nodded agreement once more."Rally

your unit, quietly, and I'll have mine come as well.". Odd, he said that a little too loudly. It struck her

suddenly. That was a trick, a facade. "Yes, understood." she said, in her normal tone. There was no

need to be too obvious. She began to walk down to the stairway, when just as expected, their

watchers lept down. She could tell right away they were a Bandit unit, and they planned to capture

her. Was that Selene's plan capture one in stealth, then the other two in attack? Just as the unit

closed in on her, cutting off her escape she drew her katana. Finn had to have a plan, he had too!

As if his name had been a summon, Finn bursted through two men guarding her escape route. His

grieve edges left rather cruel etchs in the enemie's light armor. However they got up quickly and

raised sickles, to match the ones that their fellow unit members had. "I suppose you had a better

plan then that?" she asked. Finn paled for a moment. "Well...I thought that i'd be able to get two

down...then we take the others..." he admited. Fiona simply gasped. That was it!? One of the

bandits sneered and spoke acidly: "I guess that's what's to be expected from anyone Baltoss would

choose. That hot head would'nt be able to lead a child to his mother's kitchen." Fiona felt a flash of

indignation. "Take that back!". She barely reined herself from shrieking. Another of the men

laughed. "Birds of a feather flock together, this is over now!" he whipped back his sickle, when Finn

snapped his bared fingers. As though on cue, four men suddenly leapt down from the high ledge

above, striking four men down. Fiona stared in disbelief. As did the single standing bandit.

Suddenly, before the bandit could recover, Finn dashed forward and drove the heel of his grieve

into the man's gut. Fiona's katana unit came out shortly after, each holding a blade down at the

men's necks, while the grieve edge unit planted a foot on them as well. "It's always a good idea to

be suspicous Fiona." Finn began to say. "I specialize in mental battles, rule the mind, and the battle is

your's." he finished by tapping his forehead. Fiona smiled briefly. Maybe they really would succeed

in this.

Garth POV

"Damn...I didn't expect Selene to have such a powerful defensive plan..." Garth grumbled to himself.

They had been taken way too easily for his tastes. Surrounding him and his unit were five rapier

wielding women, each with a sure hand and pointing the tip at his men's necks. How embaressing.

Still, it was better then how Laven's unit was captured. To be taken by girls using grieves must be

extremely embarressing."Still it _was_ our plan to be captured...but even still...I don't like it."he

thought to himself. Two parties captured...and one of their strongholds captured. Not good at all,

they were waiting on failure's door. Hopefully the others were doing better... "Alright time to go."

one of the women said, ordering them to their feet. "Where are we going?" Garth asked.The woman

smirked slightly before replying."Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, we're heading to the central

stronghold." "Oh great..." Garth muttered. " For once in your life...be sneaky Baltoss!"he thought

furiously.

Baltoss POV

Surrounding the Central stronghold, was a forest to obscure enemie's abilities to advance in large

numbers. Baltoss had to keep moving, it was obvious that Selene would try to send a party to his

location in the stronghold, something like _his _tactic actually. It was a good thing he had adapted it

upon realising it. Gripping his blade, currently an unnamed weapon, he advanced through the trees,

then saw a clearing. He allowed his face to grimace when he saw Garth and Levan surrounded by

soldiers, and Selene herself. "Don't move." someone whispered into his ear. Sighing loudly, Baltoss

threw up his hand and from his knees to his feet. He felt the women press herself up against him,

and saw the thick knife under his chin. Perfect... Walking as she dictated, Baltoss emerged from the

tree's coverage, into the clearing. Selene didn't look at all surprised. "Why hello Baltoss, good to

see you've joined us." she said mocking him playfully. Baltoss grimaced harder. "Well, I suppose

you lose now," she cleared her throat before continuing."since you've lost two parties, add inyourself

that makes three parties. and that matchs one of my objectives." she smirked victoriously. "Maybe

you should have been paying more attention during our tactics leasons." she said. "If I was listening

in the first place, this whole thing wouldn't have happened anyway." Baltoss admited. That widened

Selene's smile. Her dagger unit member had him line up against a tree, with her still behind him. This

was it..."I declare you to be def-" Selene began to say, when suddenly Baltoss cut her off."Actually,

I'm changing my mind about giving up quietly. Hope you don't mind Selene.". She was about to

reply, angerly no doubt, when the final movement happened. Out of the trees Annaretta's Kunai unit

dropped down quickly and moved like liquid shadows. Selene must have been too surprised to

move because soon she was in the same condition as Baltoss, bound at knife point. Still she

remained calm afterwards. "A nice try, it'll give you a bit of a bonus I guess, but I happen to know

you can't be within a stalemate, it said so in my notes." Selene smirked her smirk."I still win Baltoss."

Baltoss shook his head, or atleast as much as he could. "Yup. I think I might still lose." Baltoss

sighed. "then again..." Once more a surprise for Selene would occure. One of the free Kunai users

drew back a rather long throwing knife. Selene's eyes widened, as did the dagger unit's. The knife

was aimed at Baltoss's head, but something as long as that would pierce the woman holding him

too. "Maybe this is the end for good." The knife was thrown. As expected the woman tried to drag

Baltoss with her away from the knifes path, but Baltoss dug in his feet. Then she knew she had to let

go. Quickly she sprinted away from him, but Baltoss wasn't as fast. Sucking his cheek into his

mouth as far as possible, he tilted his head, but not his body. The knife cut his cheek. It burned! But

even still it was necessary. Gripping the knife as it stuck into the tree, Baltoss wheeled his body and

finished with his arm around his previous captor's waist, and the knife pointing at her neck."Selene,

that's game." Baltoss smiled as he said it, never mind the cut on his cheek. Selene seemed to be

indenial of the loss, but eventualy she nodded her head in resign. "I can't believe..." suddenly she

rised her head. "Then again...they say the female commanders are more cunning, while the men are

more gutsy. I guess you've proved that right." Baltoss nodded then released the woman hostage.

They all released their hostages.

Fiona POV

"So, what was the original plan anyway Baltoss?" Fiona asked from her chair in the Barracks.

Baltoss turned to her slowly. "Well, to be honest, I didn't really have a plan at first. I kept to the

forms, placed you all where you would be best suited, and kept Annaretta's unit with me until I

thought of something better.". He toke a sip from his cup of water, before continuing. "Sorry about

not telling you, but I figured that Selene would send a bandit unit after my friends, you and Garth, in

order to indirectly find out my strategy. So I told you only the basic form just in case.". Fiona

nodded, "Go on...". Baltoss cleared his throat before continuing."I decided after a bit to tell Finn,

and Annaretta about the real plan, since Selene would think I'd confide only in you and Garth. After

that, it was just a matter of drawing out Selene where Annaretta could capture her.". He sighed for a

moment then touched his cheek. The cut was going to scar directly across. "Still nothing's perfect

eh?" he commented. Fiona nodded her agreement. "But that was about as perfect as anyone would

expect Baltoss..." she knew the thought would bring a flush of red to her, but she didn't care. The

door to the chamber, suddenly thumped as someone entered. General Girardot entered, alone,

carrying a case on his shoulder. "Hello General." Baltoss greeted happily. Girardot smiled, it seemed

to somehow suit his gruff face, as much as frowns did. "I'll admit I'm surprised that you were able to

win today." Baltoss smirked and took another sip of water. He even went so far as to offer some to

the General, but he refused. "I've just spoken with the captains and Emperor Strife." He said, listing

sourness in Strife's name. "They mostly agreed that for showing the ability to think on your feet,

while forced into a situation of war, that you are to take the Advanced Test." Fiona felt her heart

skip a beat. The Advanced Test!? Only people at the same level as Abelia were to take the test at

so young an age. Baltoss seemed to take it all in turn. "It would be my honor to take this test,

General Girardot.". Girardot nodded, then left without another word. The entire chamber was

enveloped in silence. The Advanced Test...Baltoss...


	3. The Advanced Test

**Reminder: **Unfortunately for myself, I do not own Soul calibur's story line, or it's original cast. However I DO own

the character's that are going to be revealed.

(With the obvious exception of ahem: Luna, The Klessirpemdo, Chester, Girardot, Abelia, and Strife.)

(None of the Created character's friends, as well as Kierkess are to be mentioned, Sorry all Kierkess fans!)

Recap: Against all odds, Baltoss defeated Selene, by capturing her in a counter. General Girardot took the time to ask Baltoss' opinion on taking the advanced test to become a commander quickly. Baltoss agreed completely.

**Moon Slayer's Blade: Chapter 3: The Advanced Test.**

The Parousia Military Academy...where all of the best cadets are trained privately. Baltoss felt somewhat awe

struck at seeing the capital city for the first time. There were so many people here. And none of them we're

fighting, training, or...anything. One of the positive side effects of not being at war. "I can only imagine what

Dalkia, or Halteese is like now..." Baltoss thought sadly. "Hey Baltoss!" someone called. He turned and saw

Fiona, and Selene walking towards him. "Hello girls, what's wrong?" he asked. Selene looked at him

questioningly. "Nothing, we just came tell you, your test will be occuring west of the city, and your opponent is..."

Suddenly a troubled look came over Selene's face. "It's Girardot...he's your opponent...". Baltoss nodded

slightly. "Yeah...I figured he would do that to me...". Selene looked stunned for a moment. "Your not concerned,

you can't possibly think you can actually outsmart the _general_.". Fiona smiled slightly."Yeah, he's got faith in

himself, that's something very importent Selene." she mumbled. Baltoss grinned and bid them farewell. As

much as he hated doing it, he had to study the field, and find some way to actually counter Girardot's possible

moves. It wasn't going to be easy, and it _was_ going to be annoying, but it was the only way he might win.

Baltoss stared down at the dry, sandy plains that they would be fighting on. It was all flat land, with almost no

distance between the strongholds. But even still, if a strong wind blew that day, it would be perfect for sneak

attacks. In total there were only six strong holds. For an advanced test it was amazingly straight forward.

Suddenly a familar stomping was noticed by Baltoss' ears. General Girardot walked up to him, and stood

shoulder to shoulder with Baltoss. "I see you're taking the initiative to regard the field." he said. "Yeah...It's

somewhat out of character for me, but I didn't want to disappoint the spectators." Baltoss admited.

"So, you have the will to prove yourself, but you don't have the will to work hard?" Girardot asked incredulously.

"Yeah...something like that." Baltoss laughed. Girardot smiled as well."Well, seeing as your below the average

age, I suppose I should give a hint." he said. Baltoss turned his eyes towards Girardot. "A hint, eh?" he asked.

"The teams you selected during the previous test, against Selene. Your going to have to use them again."

Now it was Baltoss turn to be incredulous. "You've got to be kidding me, I've got to work with Laven again...?".

"That's correct. A military unit won't always consist of people who you like, however they are people you must

care about, after all, they are your allies." Girardot lectured. Baltoss made no effort to suppress his sigh.

"I suppose your right about that, still if only it was someone other then Laven and his cronies." Girardot gave

him a questioning look, the kind Baltoss was used to recieving from Selene."Then why did you choose him

turning the surprise test?". Baltoss shrugged. It was odd to be without armor or chain mail. "He called me out.".

Girardot shook his head sadly. "If that was your only reason for choosing your units, you better find a much

stronger reason for tomorrow.". "Tomorrow?" Baltoss asked. "The test will be held tomorrow morning, before

the midday meal.". Baltoss gasped. "But I only came to the capital today!". Girardot gave him a stern look. "We

are currently being rushed into forming new units to patrol our territory, we can't give any spare time to cadets."

he said gravely. "The fog of war is coming to Grandall soon, I can feel it.".

Baltoss left the hills after a few more minutes of studying the field. It was true what Girardot had said. Now that

he took the time to look, Baltoss could see the slightly masked panic that seemed to eminate from the people.

Military officials lined up at every blacksmiths forge, and checked the food supplies being given to the army.

It was all managed so well though, that at first glance he missed it all. Baltoss strod down the outside halls of the

Military Academy. From this close, one could see the Emperor's palace. A smile crossed his lips as various

beautiful women ran by. And his maids as well. "Staring at servants now, are you?" an unknown voice asked.

Turning quickly, Baltoss saw a young woman with long blond curls down the the front of her head. She stood

quite straight, and proudly. It was then that he realised who she was. "Hello Commander Abelia." he said as

though strangled, and while saluting . Abelia nodded as though expecting him to be that way. "So your the next

one for the Advanced test. I had heard you were deemed... to be my level.". she raised a thin brow, as though

surprised at him. Baltoss felt a nerve in his temple twitch. 'Great...another arrogent, self centered, snobby, know-

it-all bit-'. "I'm looking forward to watching how you fare against the general." she said sweetly. She turned to

leave, and Baltoss could only stare as she entered the Academy walls.

Selene POV

"What was Baltoss doing speaking to Abelia..." Selene wondered to herself. Knowing how he was, he wouldn't

be asking for advice. No, he always had to do things his own way, even if he failed miserably.". Selene shook

her head to clear away the trivial thoughts. Right now she had to be focusing on more importent matters.

The inner site of the Parousia palace was one hardly crediable to it's outer reputation. This was a place where

business was the priority. It was always that way with Emperor Strife. He wanted things done immediately,

perfectly, and absolutely to the end. An excellent way to think in her opinion. She accended the stairs to the

Emperor's office, then paused to smooth her scarlet dress. They were so much more irritating to wear, then her

regular armor, but it was a necessity while in the capital city. She tapped exactly in the center of the door, with

exactly the right force. "Enter." The Emperor stated. Selene pushed open the door, and passed into the

Emperor's office. Heavy gilt lines the edges of his large chair and desk. Orderly stacks of paper remained on

the corners of the desk. Hanging on the wall behind him, The Astler family sword, Ambition hung as a symbol of

power. The room spoke of power and authority. "You called me in, my Emperor.". Selene said while bowing

respectfully. Emperor Strife nodded, then set aside his pen quill. "I heard about your unfortunate defeat at the

hands of Baltoss." he said thoughtfully. Selene felt her face redden before she could control it. "Yes, I

underestimated him. If I may inquire, why do you ask?". Emperor Strife rose from his place sitting at the desk,

and walked to the Ambition sword. "Selene...you know how I always try to maintain order in my empire, to keep

It's defenders strong, wise, and clever." he began to say. "However, that means that I cannot allow those who

aren't...masterful enough for the task.". Selene felt her breath catch. "Is this in regards to Baltoss sir?" Strife

walked away from the sword, then sat back down at his desk. Odd, was he muttering to himself? "We cannot

allow a slacker such as him to be able to command the impressionable young minds of our Cadets. You

understand of course, don't you Selene?". He asked. Selene nodded numbly. What else could she do?

"Tommorow if Baltoss somehow passes his test, which I doubt extremely, then I need you to arrange for

something...unpleasant to occure. Will you do this for me? For your Emperor?". Selene once more nodded. In

fact Baltoss _had_ won their battle by a fluke. Yes, it wasn't an actually victory! He wasn't fit to pass the test so it

didn't matter. But...if he got lucky again? Then..."I understand my Emperor, I shall do as you say.".


	4. The Game Called War

**Reminder: **Unfortunately for myself, I do not own Soul calibur's story line, or it's original cast. However I DO own

the characters that are going to be revealed.

(With the obvious exception of ahem: Luna, The Klessirpemdo, Chester, Girardot, Abelia, and Strife.)

(None of the Created character's friends, as well as Kierkess are to be mentioned, Sorry all Kierkess fans!).

(Jinkai: one of General Girardot's friends, I don't own him either.)

Recap: Baltoss had just arrived in the capital city of Parousia, when he was infromed of his challenge by Selene, and Girardot. The Advanced Test was to occure tomorrow! Meanwhile, Selene had got to meet the Emperor. Strife saw danger in allowing Baltoss to become a commander, and forced Selene into disrupting him.

**Moon Slayer's Blade Chapter four: The Game Called War**

Just as Baltoss had feared, the wind blew softly as he awoke in the Cadet's chamber within the Parousia

Military Academy. The thought of advancing on Girardot's forces, without a covering blanket, was anything but

pleasant. Hopefully the wind would strengthen as the day past. Today he had to assemble all of his previous

units, and discuss a plan with them. He tried to take Girardot's words to heart, and not get aggitated by Laven

simply being there, but it was difficult. He planned to spend the entire day wearing his armor, once the body

molded it's self to armor, it made it much easier to focus during missions and tests. He strapped on the blood

red armor of Grandall, with the steel grey grieves and helm. While all of the armor was light, effective and

simple, the helm was the most annoying. It was completely the opposite. Irritating no matter how much one wore

it, with excessive long horns on the top. And even if it did help you from falling off a tree with those, it would

either come off, or hang you. Absolutely no use in it. A knock graced his heavy wooden door, before a serving

woman entered with a tray, covered by a cloth. "Thank you madam." he said politely. It earne dhim a smile and

curtsy as she left. Not so bad a way to start the morning. The tray held the usual for what soldiers ate. Bean

soup, flat bread, and water. Baltoss hated bean soup. Although he knew it was a vital part, to keeping his

stamina up today, he didn't take any. Bread and water would have to do, unless he could get something from

the kitchens on his way out. Yes, that was a good idea. He rose from the table in his chamber, then finished

trightening the straps on his armor. His still unnamed sword laid carefully by the bed stand, one couldn't be too

careful. Snatching it up he slid it into his tassel belt, then proceeded out the door to the halls.

Fiona POV

Fiona nodded calmly at the other passing cadets, as she made her way to the kitchens. None of the lower

Cadets recieved private rooms, and many of the other female cadets looked at her with pitty. She stopped

asking them why they did so, when someone openly, and loudly, reconsiled her on having Baltoss as a

commander. She couldn't understand why everyone doubted him with such a vengence. It irritated her as well.

As she walked down the halls, she saw Selene, staring out at the courtyard. "Oh, hello Selene." she called

cheerfully. However Selene didn't seem to hear, as she continued to look out, until walking away when she got

closer. Strange...Selene was always attentive, if not always friendly. This wasn't like her at all... No, she didn't

have time to worry. After she awoke, a message was placed on the outside common room. Her and Annaretta

happened to be in the same room, so they knew it was in regards to the Advanced test today. As she

decending the stairs into the kitchen, she saw Baltoss, and Garth, and as hard to believe as it was, Laven.

"Hello guys." she called. When they all turned to her, she atleast knew she wasn't going mute. They were

discussing what they had to do in order to stand a chance of passing. "The conditions for today are

inescapable...With no wind to launch some form of sand covering, we have to rely on frontal assault."

Baltoss was saying. "So, you've gotten your objectives then?" Fiona asked. He nodded then slid the paper over

to her. She scanned it quickly, her eyebrows rising higher with each line.

_Objective: Obtain the three flags scattered in the strongholds, without: _

_1) losing one or more parties._

_2) failing to obtain the flags, before sundown._

_3)Being forced into a stalemate_

_4)Losing your base of operations._

_That is all, Emperor Strife Astler Grandall._

"The Emperor assigned, _all _of these conditions?!" Fiona gasped in astonishment. Baltoss nodded gravely.

"Yes, I think he intends to keep us from entering unit status, by setting nearly impossible conditions.". "Then

what are we going to do about all of this?" Garth asked, as close to worried as Fiona ever saw him.". "Well,

oh fearless commander Baltoss?" Laven sneered. Baltoss look at Laven calmly, how stange he would normally

have retorted. Suddenly a smile crept onto his face. "We're going to give them a battle from Hell.". Finn and

Annaretta entered shortly, and Baltoss formally began the meeting. By it's end, Fiona had rekindled confidence.

This idea, just might work.

Baltoss POV

Midday came quickly, time wasn't giving any favortism to Baltoss this day. Unfortunately the wind remained as

feeble as before, if not weaker, so an unexpected flash sandstorm wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. The

battlefield was however baked by the suns rays, making it feel as though flesh melted into metal. If he hadn't

been wearing the armor all day, Baltoss would have been frustrated. His units had assembled around the base

of his pavilion strong hold, Laven paired with Finn, and Fiona with Garth. Once more Annaretta stayed back.

She was to send in her unit to secretly take the flags, while she stayed behind with Baltoss in the Pavilion. A unit

was only considered taken if their leader was taken. They wouldn't really be able to defend if all of Girardot's

forces attacked at once, but it was all they could do without abandoning the main stronghold. "Do you really

believe this plan can work?" Annaretta asked him. Baltoss sighed "Well it's as good as I could come up with

without lesser conditions. Just place your faith in our friends, okay?". Annaretta nodded her agreement. It was

really all they could do for now.

Garth POV

The area beyond the pavilion was extremely hot and dry, if they continued to proceed with horses, they would

have to stop to water them. A total of six strong holds existed, with them evenly divided among the two sides.

That mean't that there was most likely one flag in each enemy controlled stronghold. Girardot would house

himself in the main stronghold, no doubt about that. "Okay, for this situation, we really only have the option of

outright attack, that way we can distract the enemy, while Annaretta's soldier sneaks in and takes the flag.".

"Yes, that's understandable, we will have to rely on that tactic..." the soldier said. "Yes, I'll make sure to do my

best as well." Fiona confirmed. They came within sight of a small pavilion, only large enough to support twenty

people at best. "There it is, get ready." Garth told to the others. One of the katana cavalry stayed behind, as the

kunai soldier took her horse, and slid the katana into the saddle. Now no one would suspect. "Let's go men."

Garth said quietly, gesturing with his free hand towards the pavilion. They began their charge quickly, and loudly.

Laven POV

"This is ridiculus, how will we be able to launch an assault, if you refuse to advance!" Laven scoffed. Finn

shrugged his shoulders before he replied. "Our objective isn't to take down the enemy, if we all advance into

Girardot's stronghold, we walk directly into a trap as well. We must provide an air of aggitation, by being

present yet not attacking." Finn explained irritatingly. They had secured one of the flags, as well as it's

corresponding stronghold, although they had followed Finn's plan at that point. As fairness went, they should be

going with Laven's plan this time "Be that was it may, If we hang back too far, they will know we're decieving

them." Laven grumbled. Finn seemed unaffected in the least. "We need to maintain our distance until

Annaretta's spy as entered the enemie's stronghold. Once that happens, We will all retreat to our original

positions, and victory will be ours.". A rustle of sand blew, and the sound of grieves crunching on sand sounded.

Laven turned quickly, drawing his heavy bladed sword, and shifting his stance, when the soundmaker revealed

it's self. "Good to see no one has been taken." Baltoss said as he walked up to the two of them. "What

are you doing here, you should be holding the main stronghold.". Laven snarled. The infuriating _commander_,

sighed as he always did. No respect for the nobility! "I left that to Annaretta, she can handle it for me. Besides I

figured you might want some assistence.". "I guess there's nothing to be done, additional assistence would

appreciated commander." Finn said respectfully. Respectfully! "So how goes the assault?" Baltoss asked.

"We've reach an impass, we cannot advance until-" Suddenly a snap occured. An arrow plunged into the

ground. It's head wasn't a practice one, but a head made to kill!

Baltoss POV

The arrow continued to vibrate, even though it has landed in sand. A bolt such as that would have killed

someone! From behind the stronghold, someone holding a crossbow quickly ducked behind the pavilion.

Baltoss rose two fingers, then pointed to the pavilion, once left, then right. Finn nodded, as did Laven, althought

disgruntedly. Baltoss ran forward quickly while the others crept along the right side. But the attacker wasn't

there. Suddenly Baltoss saw movement from the corner of his eye. The crossbowman had simply ran further

back! Quickly Baltoss launched himself to the right side of the pavilion. He couldn't be too late! Just as Laven

crept along the side, the crossbowman fired. As Baltoss pushed away Laven and Finn, the crossbow bolt sliced

into the gap in the chain mail on his left shoulder. Damn it, it hurt! Falling to his knees, Baltoss clasped his

shoulder and bit back the painful groans attempting to surge out of him. Even still, he turned his eyes to see the

crossbow man ride away from the pavilion. What was this about?! "Are you alright?" Finn asked, removing a

first aid kit from the side of the pavilion. He quickly remove bandages and inspected the slice in Baltoss'

shoulder. "I'm fine..." Baltoss said, grinning painfully. Laven seemed shocked for a moment, as he picked

himself off the ground. "You..." he shook his head slightly, then tilted his gaze to the ground. "Thanks...".

Baltoss nodded, internally he was surprised. Laven said thanks? "Anyway, we should get moving if we want to

finish this before sundown, we have only a few hours left."

Garth POV

The carnage during the raid was invigorating. Garth knew this was just a preview of bloodless war, that an

actual battle was far from harmless, but even still, the energy was a pleasent feeling. "Congradulations on

obtaining the flag soldier." he said to Annaretta's spy. "With the reports from Finn's group, we now have two in

total. Only one remains.". the spy nodded, smiling a broad grin. "Yes," she said "Now is the time for us to head

to the position mentioned before, correct?". "Correct indeed, Now we have to unite to attack the general's main

stronghold." Fiona stated. "Alright, let's be on our way then." Garth said, commanding his lances. "Move out!"

Baltoss POV

After ridding to the center road, Baltoss saw the flag that Garth's unit was supposed to be carrying. From here,

they would all be able to unite and attack Girardot's base of operations, and obtain the final flag. As Garth and

Fiona arrived, Fiona saw the wound on his shoulder, then gasped and rushed forward to him. "Are you okay?"

she sounded as if she was being strangled. "Yes, I'm quite fine with a crossbow cut in my shoulder Fiona." He

said, mocking her lightly. Fiona smiled slightly. "This isn't the time, with only an hour or two before sundown, we

need to formulate a plan quickly!" Garth said hurriedly. "It's alright, we sent one of Annaretta's spys into

Girardot's stronghold." Finn said unworried. Baltoss then look at the horizen, and raised his brows in surprise

when he saw a lone figure running with a flag towards them. Laven smiled triumphantly as he spoke "Perfect,

now all we need do is return to the stronghold an present our prizes.". Baltoss wasn't convinced, why would the

spy be running so openly, without trying to hide herself. She covered the distance quickly, then bent to her

knees, gasping for breath. "Commander," she began to say between gasps "Something is wrong!". Everyone

turned to her quickly, asking what was happening. "It's about the General's strong hold. No one was there when I

went to capture the flag!". A shocked silence enveloped them as the meaning of the words sank in. "Cavalry

units, all of you, return to our main stronghold, as soon as possible!" Baltoss commanded savagely.

Fiona POV

"This can't be happening!" Fiona gasped as they rode their mounts to near death. "It's an inescapable truth, we

were careless, infact right now we might be running right into a trap." Garth stated dreadfully. The main pavilion

came into view as they forced the horses to dash recklessly. The day must not end this way! Not after all their

hard work! It was as they had feared... Atop the pavilion roof, was the blue flag of Arthias. "It's over..." Fiona

whispered, a single tear gracing her eyes.

Baltoss POV

Grimacing slightly, Baltoss looked up at the roof of the pavilion, where the Arthias flag waved in the wind. "Now

what do we do?" Garth asked. Baltoss sighed. "Basicly...we go inside.". The others stared as Baltoss walked

towards the pavilion, with the three flags in hand. They followed shortly after.

Inside of the pavilion Baltoss saw General Girardot, and his five unit captains around his strategy table. "So,

what happens now?" he said dropping the flags onto the table. The five unit captains scoffed, while Girardot

smiled. "You should have kept a stronger force within your stronghold. I'll admit the conditions were far to difficult

however-". "I did keep a strong force in the stronghold." Baltoss interupted. Girardot lifted a brow."What exactly

do you mean by that, Baltoss?" he asked. Baltoss drew a breathe for a moment. "What exactly are the

conditions in which a stronghold is officially taken?" he asked. Girardot still looked at him questioningly. "A

stronghold is taken when all enemy units within are captured, or subdued, or if there are none. Also when a flag

from the other army is placed as a symbol of it's capture." He stated this as though lecturing. "I thought so, now

is it also true that if one condition occures, but the other is not valid, that the stronghold is not taken." Baltoss

asked. Girardot lowered his brows this time. "Yes, that's correct. Why do you ask?" Baltoss sighed for a

moment, and a triumphant smile crept onto his lips. "Annaretta, please come down here." he shouted.

Girardot POV

At Baltoss' command, a tearing sound occured, above their heads. "What's going on here?" Jinkai, his cavalry

unit leader asked. Suddenly a woman dropped down from the roof, and landed smoothly on the ground. Holding

the Arthias flag in her hand! "Where did she come from!?" Jinkai exclaimed. "This is Annaretta, the leader of

our Bandit, kunai unit. She's been here, at the base, the entire time." Baltoss explained still smiling. Girardot

couldn't help but laugh. Amazing! "So I guess what your saying is, we never had control of your main stronghold,

since an enemy was still within it's perimeter, right?" Baltoss nodded slowly. "Not bad at all, and since the battle

wasn't over until we realised she was here, we don't control your stronghold." Baltoss laughed this time.

"Exactly, and since we've brought the three flags before sun down, without losing a party, our stonghold, or

reaching a stalemate...". "Then that means you win." Girardot said, pride bubbling inside of him. To think they

apparent slacker, knew so much about the codes, and rules of war. "I guess that means, you pass!".

Baltoss POV

Baltoss and his newly formed unit waited within the Parousia academy. Now that he was to be instigated as a

full fledged commander, he had to think on his customized weapon, as well as the code name for his unit. The

next week was to be dedicated to that. Finally some time to rest, instead of being forced into more battles.

"So you knew, all along, that something like this was going to happen?" Laven asked. The expected sneer

wasn't present. "Well, I assumed that the General would try something unorthodox, like letting us get confident

with our win, then just snatch away victory." Baltoss explained. "You do know however that you won, only on a

technicality, right?" Garth asked. "It's no matter, _we_ still won regardless.". Baltoss paused for a moment before

speaking. "I've been wondering about something. Are you all going to be willing to follow me, to place your lives

in my hands?". Silence greeted his responce, until Fiona spoke up. "Baltoss, I think everyone is wrong about

you," her face reddened for a moment before she continued. "I'll follow any order you give. You have my faith.".

Garth was simply a step behind. "You know I've been alright with your decisions for our whole lives. I'll do what

you say, on the battlefield, and tell you when your being stupid.". Surprisingly Laven also stood. "You risked

yourself to save me...until I regain my honor, and pay you back, I will do as you say.". Finn was next, although

Baltoss expected him to simply say he would. "Fiona is right. The other Cadets were wrong about you. Twice

you've pulled victory from the jaws of defeat. I'll trust your battle luck for now.". Annaretta smiled before rising,

and throwing short black hair over her ears. "Not many men have been able to use my unit's skills to such full

advantage. I believe we were assembled by fate, you and I.". Baltoss rose as well, he felt a swell of unexpected

pride rising in him. These people all saw him as their leader, their commander, and he had no mind to diappoint

them. "Very well, I will do my utmost, to ensure that we keep winning, keep surviving, as we play this game

called War.". Garth raised his mug of wine in a toast. "To the game of War." he toasted. Fiona raised her's as

well. "To the game of War." Laven followed as well. "The game of War.". Finn nodded as he raised his mug.

"Where the players are many." "Where you cannot fold." Annaretta added. "And where your always, all in."

Baltoss finished.


	5. Birth of Eclipse

**Reminder: **Unfortunately for myself, I do not own Soul calibur's story line, or it's original cast. However I DO own

the characters that are going to be revealed.

(With the obvious exception of ahem: Luna, The Klessirpemdo, Chester, Girardot, Abelia, and Strife.)

(None of the Created character's friends, as well as Kierkess are to be mentioned, Sorry all Kierkess fans!).

(The new people introduced in this chapter are NOT mine.)

Recap: It was called impossible, but somehow Baltoss passed this test, just like the first. Now he's a full fledged

commander, and is given a week to properly order his unit. But with the sense of war arriving soon, who knows

how long it will be before Grandall drags Baltoss to real battle.

**Moon Slayer's Blade: Chapter five: Birth of Eclipse.**

Baltoss shrugged his shoulders, and and winced slightly as his cut stung. The local healing woman had given

him some kind of powered...something...in a tea, but that was just the stuff of nonsense. She said it would be

feeling better by tomorrow, and would be fully healed in three. Three days! It wasn't likely, maybe not even

possible, but Baltoss silently pray she was not a liar. As he headed out the door, he lifted a list that had been

slipped under his door early in the morning:

**Baltoss, as a commander of Grandall, you must now form your personal unit, into one **

**which truly deserves to ****be called one. Give it a name, and a belief. As for yourself, you **

**should also work on your customized ****weapon, all leaders have theirs. That is all, General **

**Girardot"**

A second one had been handed to him shortly after the first arrived:

_"Baltoss, I would like to be one of the no doubt many people who have congradulated you, on your _

_spectacular victory against Girardot. I knew immediately when I saw you, that you had the potential to _

_become one of our finest, and most reliable commanders, and-"_

It had been sighed by the Emperor, and continued to pile false adoration, atop the last. It was highly unlikely that

Strife would be this amazed, seeing as he sent those conditions for the test, in the first place. Right now, that

second letter was decorating the ashes of his fire pit. He would go along with the General's idea. A unit name,

and it's belief...and a customized weapon? Such things required a trip into town, and spending time with his unit

members, including more then just the captains. Today, Baltoss left his unnamed blade behind, he was

supposed to find another one himself anyway.

Parousia was a city that got better the closer you were to the outside of it. Here in the true city, the suspicions

and politics of the core had no effect, and the people remained peaceful and friendly. The first thing to do, would

be to find a new weapon. Early in the morning, or at least early for townsfolk, not many shops were open,

however there had to be one. As he continued to walk down the spidery streets, Baltoss finally saw one store

that was opened, though no one was entering of course. It was called...Cepheus? What did that mean?

As he walked inside, a bell rang, and immediately someone came out from the back. It was a girl, maybe 15 at

best, dressed like one of the Emperor's maids! "Welcome to my store." she said cheerfully. "It isn't _your_ store

Lynette..." a pink haired woman said as she walked to the counter. This one dressed like a tavern singer...with a

somewhat large chest... Averting his eyes as best he could, Baltoss settled them on the girl in the maid dress.

Lynette was it? "My, we have a reserved one." the womansaid teasingly. "Welcome to Cepheus, good sir. "

she said making a deep bow. Hoping his face wasn't red, Baltoss inquired about weapons. Both women

looked disappointed for a moment. "Hualin takes care of selling weapons, good sir" the pink hair woman said.

"Hualin is in the back, where the weapons are. She never does leave there, does she Valeria?" Lynette asked.

The rest of the conversation was lost to his ears, as Baltoss hurried past the counter. He did hear someone

make a kissing sound behind him though, before he nearly chose to run into the back. Tavern maid, absolutely.

A ringing of hammer on iron told him he was in the right place,and as he turned the corner he confirmed it.

Another young girl was working a forge, while lining the walls were clusters of weapons, of all kinds. There were

just as many eastern weapons as there were southern ones. Perfect! "Excuse me, Are you going to be finished

with that iron any time soon?" he asked. The girl halted for a moment, then stared at him. "It's steel actually, and

I will be completing it soon." she said with a sly grin. Baltoss laughed before continuing. "Toche, so if that's the

case, would you mind if I stayed here until your finished?". "You don't want to remain outside?" she asked

incredulously. "I'd...be more comfortable in here." he admited. Hualin, this must be Hualin, smiled before turning

back to her work."If you can take the heat." she replied challengingly. "Precisely why I'm not out there...".

Eventually Hualin moved the steel bar into the cool water. Strangely it didn't make as much of a hiss as

expected. Hualin laughed when Baltoss asked about it. "This is a tempering technique from the east, they

make the best weapons there.". "I see, so what is that metal going to go into?". "A jian blade, but of course you

wouldn't know what-" "A thin, duel edged sword, held in one hand, and used primarily in China, right?". Hualin

blinked in surprise before regaining her wind. "Well...yes, how did you know that?". "I use one, however I didn't

bring it with me today..." Baltoss admited. "Oh, so if you have a sword why are you here?" Hualin asked.

Baltoss shrugged. "My general wrote me a note saying I needed a customized blade, rather then an unnamed

one.". "Your in the army?" Hualin seemed skeptical. "Yeah, I just earned my free week, after passing a test.".

"Wait a minute, a free _week_, aren't those reserved for people who pass the advanced test!?". "Yeah, I guess."

Baltoss shrugged once more. Hualin immediately bowed deeply, "I'm sorry, my lord commander, I didn't know

you were-". "Hey, hey, none of that please. I hate formalities." Baltoss exclaimed, somewhat embarrassed.

Hualin straightened herself slowly, nodded, and then her smile returned. "So, if you need a custom blade, a

custom Jian, I can show you my best wares!". Quickly she placed the now cool steel bar on a rack, then went out

into another back room. When she returned she was carrying six thin, long boxs in her arms. "These are my

best Jian blades." she announced proudly, and removing the lids, one at a time. They really were of great

quality. Each had a radiant shine. However they were all so gawdy. Nothing at all like him. Baltoss felt his eyes

wandering towards the raw steel bar, when he noticed something. It didn't glint at all, it had absolutely no shine.

When he said so the Hualin, she stared at it, and turned it over constantly looking. "Your right..." an idea struck

Baltoss at this time. "How long would it take or you to make that into a sword?" he asked. Hualin raised a brow

at him. "You want this? Even though it might be flawed?". "Sure, so how long will it take.". "Give me only an hour,

and I'll be finished. But...I need you to wait outside." Baltoss asked "Secrets in making it?" when Hualin nodded,

he sighed, and walked out. Hopefully Tavern Girl had relented...

"Hey there, handsome." Valeria said, making another kissing face. Baltoss made a point of ignoring her, when

suddenly the bell rang. Fiona stepped inside, then blinked when she saw him. "Oh, Hello Baltoss. What are

you-" "Sooo, your name's Baltoss, handsome? It's a nice one." Valeria interupted. Fiona's eyes darkened, and

her brows dropped. "And you are...?" she asked dangerously. Valeria smiled and leaned on her elbows. "Oh I

get it, so she's your girlfriend? It's okay, I'm fine with cheating if you are." she said making once more a kissing

sound. "What...what are you talking about." Baltoss exclaimed, his face going red. "Sorry about her Fiona,

she's kind of-" "I know exactly what kind of person she is." Fiona interupted with her chin in the air. Fiona also

seemed to ignore her from then on, and started speaking to Lynette about clothes and armor. That left Valeria,

the freedom to continue harassing him... "Please hurry Hualin" he prayed in his mind.

After close to an hour, Hualin came out, carrying another thin box, although this time she took care to carry it

straightly. "I've finished it.". she said handing it to Baltoss. "Thank you, how much do you want for it?" "I suppose

I'll ask for two hund-" "Give me a kiss, and it's free." Valeria offered. "Shut up Valeria. I'll offer it to you for two

hundred fifty."Hualin corrected. Baltoss nodded, handing her a letter of rights."Thank you." he repeated,

opening the box. Nestled on black velvet, the glintless blade was attached to a pure white hilt, with a single thin

tassel wrapped around it's pommel. It's point was sharp and fine, with razorlike edges. It was amazing! "So,

what will you call this sword, Baltoss." Hualin asked. Baltoss lifted it from the box, and spun it experimentally. It

flowed nicely. He tried a thrust, and once more, it was well. "Maybe...yes I have it's name. I'll call this lightless

blade, Eclipse." Baltoss exclaimed, replacing the sword into it's box.

"It's a good name," Fiona commented "It's a good blade as well.". They had left Cepheus, and were headed for

the Academy once more. With one morning gone, Baltoss wanted food desperately. "Yeah, I hope I can use it to

protect you all. All of Grandall, if I can.".

Selene POV

The Emperor had called her once more to his office. Selene had began to dread this probable issue, less and

less. She now saw the light, Baltoss had been aided by the General, he told him all of her strategy through his

attendants! "May I enter, Emperor?" she asked. "Come in." came Strife's reply. As she sat down before his

desk, Emperor Strife leaned forward, and brushed aside a lock of her hair. "This unfortunate event is now a

problem. Resolve it Selene." he whispered. Suddenly he gripped her hair painfully. "Because if you don't, you

will pay Baltoss' bill.". Selene nodded quickly, ignoring the slight pain. "Understood, my Emperor.".


	6. A Traitor

**Reminder: **Unfortunately for myself, I do not own Soul calibur's story line, or it's original cast. However I DO own

the characters that are going to be revealed.

(With the obvious exception of ahem: Luna, The Klessirpemdo, Chester, Girardot, Abelia, and Strife.)

(None of the Created character's friends, as well as Kierkess are to be mentioned, Sorry all Kierkess fans!).

(Koji Endos is the "player" in the COTs mode, in this case he is one of my created characters, but won't have a POV, or have any of his friends be seen or heard of.)

(Recap: As Baltoss visited the Cepheus shop, and had an interesting first meeting with Valeria, Hualin forged a

special blade for him. Baltoss called the sword, Eclipse. As they were returning to the Academy, Selene had

another meeting with the Emperor...

**Moon Slayer's Blade: Chapter six: A Traitor**

The rain beated down on the city of Parousia fiercely, and gusts kept half the sand from turning to mud. Baltoss

brushed away blonde strands of wet hair as he walked down the main road with Fiona. Fiona's orange-brown

hair remained dry, under her umbrella. "I'm glad you agreed to go walking with me, but are you sure your okay

without another umbrella?" she asked, apparently concerned. "Of course I'm fine." Baltoss replied grinning.

"But..I feel somewhat guilty by being dry when your all wet.." Fiona mumbled. Without warning, Baltoss walked

under the umbrella. "Well, if you insist, I suppose we can share one." he said. Fiona's face was reddening

quickly, until it covered every inch of her face. "Are you okay?" Baltoss asked. "I'm...fine." Fiona stammered.

Shakily, she moved her head, and rested it on his shoulder, and she placed her hand atop his. Her hand was

warm, against his frosted one. "Thanks, I was sort of cold still." Baltoss said smiling. Fiona smiled back as they

walked through the city, together.

Fiona POV

Fiona felt her pulse race, as shifted his arm, and wrapped it around her shoulder. She felt the warmth from his

body, warmth that stayed even as rain drenched him, flow into her. It must have been what was supplying the

heat to her face. "Baltoss..."she began timidly. "Can I talk to you about something." "Sure, what is it?" he

replied. Fiona looked of to the side of the street, composing herself. "I...When I came to Grandall, I was

surprised at how warm it was in this region." "Oh yeah, Halteese is mostly snow isn't it?" "Yes...so when I

arrived, I felt as though I was in a different world, and...I was afraid of it...". she mumbled. "Really?" Baltoss

asked incredulously. "Yes...It's just... After I met you, and Garth...I felt different. In Halteese, the people my age

were being dragged into the war, so...I was always alone. I didn't have that feeling with you.". Baltoss smiled,

then did something she had dreamed of happening, prayed for, but never expected. He kissed her lip. Thoughts

clouded, and her vision faded. This was...bliss...

Fiona smiled shyly as she bid farwell to Baltoss. She had so many things to do today, and they had to be done

soon. Still, that morning was one she would...never forget...

"Laven POV

"Check," Finn announced. "Your open on your left by my rook.". Laven nodded thoughtfully, then moved his

knight to intercept the rook. "Check. _Your _open to your front from my Bishop." Finn sighed before moving his

King. He didnt think at all on that move why would he be so... then Laven saw what happened. "Stalemate,

neither of us can move, and neither of us is in check." Finn decreed. "Yes I suppose you're right, not bad.".

"Laven," Finn said. "Why did you join the military. You don't strike me as the type who would bother with war.".

Laven was taken aback for a moment. "I wanted to do something...My mother passed away after giving

birth to me..." Laven's eyes darkened, as he continued. "And my father ran off, once I was old enough to

survive without him. And that wasn't very long considering the family's wealth...". "I'm sorry, that's not what I

mean't to intrude on." Finn muttered. "It's fine, it's not really importent now anyway. I wanted to prove that I wasn't

like my father, in anyway." Laven finished. Finn quirked a brow in question. "What do you mean by that?" he

asked. "My father was a bastard, a coward and a liar. I didn't want to be anything like him. I didn't want to be like

Alastor Dinmar.". Laven shook his head wiryly. "Anyway, why did _you_ join the army?". Finn also seemed to be

taken off guard. "Do you remember when we had the Silent Plague?" Finn asked. When Laven nodded, Finn

continued. "During that time, Grandall was also at war with Dalkia, and all of the professions were dedicated to

the army resources. My little sister feel ill to the Plague, and my father was in the war. my mother's income

wouldn't be able to feed our family, and cure my sister. So I sighed on, as a mercenary." Laven felt his eyes

widen. Finn as a sell-sword? "I eventually gained enough money, and paid a doctor to save my sister. She

pulled though, and I realised my talents were best suited to battle. So I just sighed into the cadets as a student,

instead of a mercenary.". "We're pretty different, Aren't we?"Laven commented. "We both joined this Hell for

reasons, one just, and one impure. I hate my family, and you risked your life to saves yours.". Finn nodded

thoughtfully. "Yes I suppose your right. But even still, we both are alike." Laven raised his brow this time. "How

so?". "We both care for the lives of our friends, above our own.". Laven smiled a small, private twist of the

mouth. Maybe they really weren't so different after all.

Garth POV

"It must be difficult to be on a battlefield, without having armor to protect you." Garth stated, opening

conversation. "Actually, without armor we are able to hide better, and strike quickly." Annaretta countered.

Garth blinked in surprise at the curtness. "Well, I'm just saying that it would be difficult to _me_. I rely on armor to

protect me, as I attack." Garth admitted, allowing a temporary loss. Annaretta turned to him thoughtfully now. "I

see, personally, I've always believed that power is useless, if one cannot strike an enemy with it.". Garth looked

around at their surrounds. It was a habit of his, while having a cutting conversation. The kind that came to irritate

him. One of the rare park gardens within Parousia, that's where they were. Small red flowers, and very dark blue

ones, had been arranged to form the Grandall flag. Another, consisting of bright blue ones, with white roses

formed the Arthias flag. No one really knew what Arthias was, it was an ancient word for...something in the past.

"I suppose with variety comes success right?" Garth asked. "Yes, I suppose so." Annaretta replied, somewhat

kindly. "What do you think will happen as the future unfolds?" Garth asked. Annaretta's eyes widened "My, I

never thought you would ask such a philosophical question. I believe Grandall will face numberous hardships,

especially against our neighboring countries. Aside from that, I cannot fathom it further.". "Yes, we must do our

best to protect this country, and punish those who try to harm her." Garth replied. Who else would do the task...

Annaretta POV

That Garth had proved to be more then expected. At first he, and Baltoss as well to be honest, seemed like

uneducated slackers. Someone like that she wouldn't put up with, however it seemed she was wrong about

both. It was surprising to say the least. After Annaretta had bid farewell to Garth, she walked into the caretaker's

post, the woman who ran the park. "Miss Haindra, are you here?" Annaretta asked. A woman wielding a rake

stepped forward. "Yes, Annaretta, what do you need?" Annaretta dropped her voice to a whisper. "What goes

on behind the emperor's doors?" Haindra nodded, and dropped her own voice to almost a mute's. "I've seen

him having many conversations with a silver hair young woman. I can tell you now, there was no courting, they

both seemed to be speaking of some business.". "That must be Selene. Have you anything else to report?"

Annaretta asked. Haindra shook her head, with an air of great sorrow. "My apologies, but the Night Walkers,

they must be careful, and the emperor is highly suspicious of the servants now. I'm sorry.". Annaretta sighed

before nodding as well. "It cannot be helped, I'll look into what Selene was discussing with the emperor. Just

keep yourselves hidden, until it's safe to look again.". Something was festering within the army, and at all costs,

it had to be weeded out.

Baltoss POV

Baltoss finished walking through the surrounding fields of Parousia. Inside the city, it may have been almost all

stone and steel, but outside, where the sand didn't gather, the rare grassy plains existed. As he entered the city,

he saw the city watchers, gazing after him as he walked past them. One went to reach for pen and paper, while

another brought out a carrier pidgion. Strange. Still it was little consequence, they were probably just keeping

track of the location of the commanders, incase bandits attacked. As he continued through the streets however,

the inner guards looking at him, with anger. Restrained anger, however badly it was hidden. The Academy was

silent as well. Of course that was expected. Bandits had attacked the borders of Grandall, and various units had

been sent out. In fact, if not for his free week, Baltoss would have been deployed as well. Inside the Academy

Baltoss walked down the silet halls. Stranger still, someone should have been working inside the halls, cleaning

or something to the like. What was going on? Baltoss actually managed to reach his room, without being

spoken to by _anyone_, something he would have loved to have occure in the past, but now it was disturbing. As

he pushed open the door, Baltoss finally saw another person. Selene was sitting in his chair, turned to face

anyone who opened the door. "Hello, Baltoss." she stated simply. "Hello Selene, why are you here?" he replied.

Selene remained silent for a moment, then handed him a thin paper, with a spidery hand writing.

_'To all whom may become concerned, the bearer of this notice is given official rights, to follow through on the _

_arrest of Baltoss Cyzaine, for the crime of being a traitor to the Empire. Give all possible aid to the bearer, _

_Selene Umbriss, and any resistence will be punishable by death. Emperor Strife Alster Grandall.'_

"What's this about?" Baltoss asked darkly. "Exactly what it looks like. Commander Koji Endos just battled

the Bandits in the plains, and low and behold, Grandall soldiers were seen speaking with their leader, and

running away when discovered. Those soldiers were lead, according to one of _our_ soldiers, by you.". Suddenly

from the rafters of the room, and behind the curtains, Selene's knife unit spilled outwards and surrounded him.

"As per the law of our country, you will be given a trial, before your probable execution. In the meantime, you will

be held in a cell within the emperor's castle. Take him to his cell." Selene commanded stolidly. Baltoss made no

effort to stop them. That wasn't the way to prove his innocence. "I'll never forget this Selene," he said "I'll prove

myself to be no traitor.". Selene glared at him viciously, as the knife women moved him out of the room. This

madness would be seen as it was. Baltoss Cyzaine would not go down in history as a traitor!


	7. Friendship's Virtues

**Reminder: **Unfortunately for myself, I do not own Soul calibur's story line, or it's original cast. However I DO own

the characters that are going to be revealed.

(With the obvious exception of ahem: Luna, The Klessirpemdo, Chester, Girardot, Abelia, and Strife.)

(None of the Created character's friends, as well as Kierkess are to be mentioned, Sorry all Kierkess fans!).

Recap: The various members of Baltoss' unit got to know eachother, something that was required for them to

become an effective team. Baltoss paired with Fiona, Laven with Finn, and Garth with Annaretta. However this

day free of battle, didn't go off whichout some painful events. Selene openly arrested Baltoss, just moments after

Annaretta discovered what she had been doing with the Emperor.

**Moon Slayer's Blade: Chapter Seven: Friendship's Virtues**

Fiona POV

"Your joking aren't you?" Fiona asked in shock. "I'm afraid not, Selene's private unit arrested Baltoss three days

ago. He's being charged of being a traitor, and supplying information to the Bandits who attacked the

plains. And for the moment we are all suspended as possible witnesses." Annaretta explained. "This can't be

happening, I mean not after all we went through to reach this point." Fiona mumbled. "Regardless we have to

attend the trial today, and we can still save him form execution." Finn said. "Yes, I still owe him a debt, if he dies

then I'll never be freed from it." Laven stated fervantly. "Understood, besides Baltoss is our friend, doing

anything except helping him, would be less then human." Garth said, attaching his witness pin to his coat neck.

Fiona and the remaining three followed suit, with Laven pinning on a Jury pin, and followed Garth, to the court

chamber. "Baltoss..." she whispered to herself. "It will _not_ end this way, I promise.".

Baltoss POV

The cells within the emperor's castle were as Baltoss had expected. Cold, dark, and wet. Supposedly they were

below the city's water cisterns, and an irritating dripping was always sounding. In fact, the floor was actually a

lower section, with a short set of steps leading up to the prison door. It was necessary, because a thin layer of

water had accumulated on the floor. Definately cold, dark and wet. Baltoss was just contemplating how to

possibly survive down here, when the sound of a key turning in a heavy lock alerted him. "Come on, It's time for

your trial, boy." his jailer said. "Thank you." Baltoss told him sarcasticly. Light was a foreign thing now, and

Baltoss' eyes had to adjust as he was lead to the chamber where the trial would take place. By the time he

reached the door, his eyes were back in focus. The jailer pushed open the door, and lead him by the shackles

on his arms. to the left of his vision, he saw the jury, infront of him, the population of the city. In the front rows he

saw his unit members. Atleast he had witnesses to his defence. Maybe he would win this after all. On the side of

the opposition was Selene, and a few others, although he didn't know any of their names. Finally, at the judge

council's table, was Emperor Strife, General Girardot, and the governer. He was to recieve full council too.

"Now that the accused has been brought in, court will now be in session." Strife announced.

"Baltoss Cyzaine, you have been accused of betrayal to the Empire of Grandall, by passing stategic

information to the currently unnamed leader of the bandits plgue our plains." The Jailer stated, to Baltoss as well

as the jury. "Before we formally begin, you are given the chance to declare, or deny your state of innocence. Do

you plead guilty or not guilty.". "Not guilty." Baltoss said simply. "Very well, we will now bring forth the evidence.".

Selene rose to her feet, with one of the unknown people. "This is Koji Endos's Second party leader, of the Iron

sword unit, Wenril Soredes, the man who saw the Grandall soldiers, and Baltoss Cyzaine, in the company of the

unknown Bandit leader. Mr Soredes?" she said. Soredes nodded, then spoke in a clear voice, as if he had

done this a thousand times. "When I was out with Commander Endos's units, to confront a group of bandits, I

saw six some odd Grandall soldiers, convering with the leader of the Bandits. One of them had blonde hair,

greenish blue eyes, and had a thin flat sword with him. He also possessed a scar across his face, from the front

to the ear, horizontally. He was dressed in normal Grandall armor, with the expection of his helmat which was

removed at the time.". How fortunate, for someone who looked identical to himself to be among the bandits, on

a night raid. "Commander Cyzaine, do you have an alibi for this situation?" Selene asked. Baltoss felt the spark

of sarcasm building. "I was sleeping, like most people at the time." Selene's face darkened pleasingly. "And do

you know anyone who could justify this statement?" she inquired. "Not unless I have an unknown wife

somewhere.". Selene looked to be on the point of barely restrained, before Baltoss chose to lessen his tyraid.

"However, If you would be so kind as to permit me a witness, I can possibly offer up a defence. Strife nodded,

he probably thought he was digging himself his own grave, but Baltoss would prove him wrong. "I wish to call

Fiona Saron to my defence." Fiona rose quickly, and walked to sit beside him at his table. She peered at the

shackles binding his leg to the desk, with a look of sorrow on her face. Selene was stolid in her questioning.

"Commander Cyzaine has called you forward to provide a defence for his statement. Do you have one?" Fiona

nodded, and stood. "According to the charge, Baltoss would have to have been out on the field, before eleven

fourteen Pm, in order to have time to reach the bandit leader's main encampment, correct?" Selene nodded,

yes. "If that is the case, then Baltoss couldn't have been at the site where he supposedly was, because he was

with me, within the capital city, at a time between ten thirty am, and-." Selene shook her head slightly before

speaking. "You spent the entire day together? That's the only way your information could be of any use.". "Yes,

we did infact, Fiona confirmed "also it takes two hours hard riding to make it to the point where the enemy was

located. Correct Mr Soredes?". Soredes nodded. "Yes, in fact it's more like two hours, thirty minutes.". "Thank

you, it also takes over half an hour to don the complete Grandall armor, therefore Baltoss would have had to be

away from my presence since three hours before eleven fourteen, meaning he would have to be gone at eight

fourteen, at the most.". Selene raised a brow at Fiona for a moment, before she asked. "Did Commander

Cyzaine happen to be with you after eight pm?". Fiona lowered her eyes down. "No...we weren't together at that

time. We parted at seven thirty." Selene had a small smile on her face, as she turned to Baltoss. "Do you have

anyone to prove that you were not preparing to depart to the Bandit headquarters at this time, commander

Cyzaine?". "Actually I don't think I do." Baltoss admited. Suddenly, someone from the back row stood. "Excuse

me, Cadet Umbriss, but I can prove that Baltoss was not preparing for traveling to this bandit's head quarters at

that time.". It was Valeria. Sitting next to her, were Lynette, and Hualin. "Then come forward." Girardot said.

Strife and Selene seemed to be surprised that he spoke. Valeria walked forward, with an apparent sway to her

step, and gave her name. Baltoss knew his face was getting red, but he simply turned his head to the side. "You

see, I was purchasing new artifacts for the store I share with my coworkers. And I saw Baltoss walking by the

merchant's caravan, so, being a friend of mine, I chose to engage in a conversation with him.". she said, with a

dragging slur on certain words. "I see, can you specifiy how long you were holding this conversation?" Selene

asked. "I would say close to thirty minutes." Valeria said. Garth leaned forward and tried whispering to Baltoss.

"Is she why you didn't tell me why you were late?" he asked. Before Baltoss could reply, Selene saw them. "You

there, Garth Vistron, do you have anything to add?". "Actually, I was planning on coming forward after miss

Valeria." he said. Selene seemed surprised then glared. "Very well, is that all miss Valeria." when she nodded,

Garth stood and moved to the front. It was time for the finisher. "Cavalry unit Garth Vistron," Garth said saluting

to the general. "I'd like to point out that I was with Baltoss, after this meeting with miss Valeria, and we stayed

together until late into the evening, then Baltoss left, at about ten o clock.". What were you both doing?" "We

went out for a bit of light drinking, nothing numbing mind you, but just something for a bit of fun." Garth said. "Did

you get drunk at that time?" Selene asked suspiciously. When Garth shook his head, Selene turned to Baltoss.

"Where did you go to afterwards?" she said, still glaring. "Actually, I went out to the plains outside of the city,

admitedly not a smart thing to do at the time, but I needed to clear my head." Baltoss said. "Clear your head?"

Selene raised a brow in questioning. "I don't have as much of a head for wine, as Garth does.". "And when did

you return?" she asked. Now it was Baltoss' turn to glare. "About ten minutes before you took me in.". he said.

Murmurs broke out among the jury, and people behind him. "Order, order!" Strife shouted smashing his gavel

on the judges table. "It appears that the accused has offered as much necessary information as possible. Also

because of the seriousness of Grandall's position against the Bandits,and our lack of time, we will accept a

percentage vote from the jury, rather then a unanimous vote." Strife said, laying the gavel back on the table.

"The judges council will be part of the jury as well, with our individual votes being considered as ten." What!

Even more murmurs broke out among the jury, someone actually stated protest. Until he realised who he was

speaking to. "The jury of twenty nine will now submit their responces." Strife announced to the people behind

Baltoss. He held his breath without realising it. Fate was now in the jury's hands.

Laven POV

As the jury assembled themselves into the groups of their decision, Laven saw Selene look at him. She was

glaring at him, eyes filled with promised revenge, as if she would actually alter his vote. Even still, a spark of

maliciousness rose in Laven. He wanted to wait until every other member had voted, to see the outcome. Slowly

people filed into place, so that all could see what their responce was. The right side was for those who believed

Baltoss was innocent, the other side was for those who wanted him dead. At the end of it all, nineteen people

rested on the right side side. Sighing, Laven walked off to the right side. twenty for, nine against. Now it was up

to the council to decide.

Baltoss POV

So, that was it, it was now up to the council to decide his fate. Following from the left to right, the governer

placed his vote forward first. He shook his head, side to side. One no. Strife was next. Internally Baltoss knew

what he would say. As expected another no. Finally it was up to Girardot. Girardot coughed as he rose. Was he

preparing a speech or something? However he did no such thing. For some unknown reason, Baltoss knew

what would happen once more. Girardot shook his head, up then down. There, thirty yes, twenty nine no. He did

it! He proved he was innocent. Strife had a dark, almost enrage expression on his face as he looked at

Girardot. "Very well, the council and Jury have decreed that, Commander Baltoss Cyzaine, is innocent." he

said, as though straining to get the words out. It was over...

Selene POV

But my Emperor, I was doing everything you asked!" Selene gasped, then whimpered as Strife back handed

her. Laying sprawled on the floor of The emperor's office, she looked up in horror as Strife walked towards her.

"You failed me Selene, I told you that if you failed me, you would recieve Baltoss' punishment." he stated, as

though nothing was wrong! "Please Emperor, wait!" she shrieked curling into herself. A cruel smile curled Strife

lips, as he grabbed Selene's collar. Today she didnt have anytime to change into a dress. He pulled her up, yet

still she hanged limply. "Well now...I suppose I could be merciful...It is my duty to give salvation to the lowly.".

"Salvation?" Selene whimpered. "Yes...instead of being executed...I'll simply have you banished. That would

suffice would it not?". Just as he loosened his grip on her collar, Selene dropped to her knees, then changed it

to a full bodied bow. "Thank you, Emperor Strife, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she ranted, while continuing

to prostrate herself. However beyond the shell of a weakened young woman, Selene's mind worked furiously,

this mistake would cost this empire it's existence. And Baltoss! He would suffer, for the rest of his life by her

hands!

Baltoss POV

"Thanks, all of you, I don't think I would have survived this nuisence without you all." Baltoss said, taking a sip of

water. Once more they gathered in the barracks of the Academy. However this time, Valeria, Hualin, and

Lynette had been allowed to follow. Maybe it was a mistake though, since Valeria was sitting alittle too closely

to him now. "I'm glad you realised this, because now i don't have to tell you. You owe me." she said seductively.

Fiona bristled visably, before speaking. "It was your duty, to tell the truth of any information while in the court,

_Miss Valeria_," she said "Anything else would have been against your duty as a citizen of Grandall.". Valeria

laughed coyly at that, and planted a kiss on Baltoss' cheek, before he could stop her. Fiona, and surprisingly

Annaretta, glared daggers at ner for that. "Still it's good to see that everything turned out okay." Baltoss

stammered, while rubbing off the lipstick which Valeria just so happened to be wearing. Annaretta shook her

head slightly however. "Not quite, Baltoss there's something I have to bring up, about Selene.". Baltoss looked

at her, confused. "What is it?" he asked. "I assigned spys, within the staff of the castle, to look in on Emperor

Strife, and those he associated with over the past years, where he became as he is now. I suspected that some

outside force was changing him for the worse." she explained. Valeria pressed herself against him, probably

trying to distract him, but Baltoss was having nothing of it. "So it's something between Selene, and Strife,

right?" he asked. "Correct. I recieved reports stating that they were seen various times, in discussions. Each

time they supposedly rected some sort of goal, which Selene was to fulfill. I think after paying attention to how

she was in court today, I know what those goals were.". "And those were?" Baltoss inquired. Annaretta took a

breath before continuing. "I believe they were plotting together, to be rid of you, and the rest of our unit.". 'I see

what you mean, I've always had a feeling that Strife didn't like me, but Selene...no, I've already cut my ties with

her. Now she's on the same level as Strife to me." most of his unit nodded acceptence, and Fiona only frowned

before nodding. "While I was in those cells, I thought about what we were lacking before.". The others raised a

brow, almost all in unison. "A name. Our unit is still missing a name, and the last day of the our free week is

today.". "So what name did you settle on?" Valeria asked, writhing on his arm. Shrugging out of it as best he

could Baltoss looked back at his unit. "I settled on a name, The Hisspireven. It means friendship's virtues, in the

ancient language.". "Friendship's virtues?" Laven asked incredulously. "Yes, because I knew you would come

through for me, all of you. Those are the virtues of friendship." Baltoss explained. Fiona smiled, and pushed

Valeria off Baltoss' arm for him. "I think it's good, I'll be honored to fight under it's name.". Garth smirked

"Hisspireven, eh? Well I like it too.". Finn frowned for a moment in thought. "I'm surprised you know the ancient

tongue. I agree completely, Hisspireven is an excellent name for our unit." Laven and Annaretta merely nodded

their agreement. "Now then, Our next goal is to prepare ourselves. No doubt Strife will want to deploy us, and

hope we get killed in battle. I won't let that happen to us. We said it before, so we will follow through. I'll make

sure we continue to survive, and win, in the game of war.".


	8. The New Moon

**Reminder: **Unfortunately for myself, I do not own Soul calibur's story line, or it's original cast. However I DO own

the characters that are going to be revealed.

(With the obvious exception of ahem: Luna, The Klessirpemdo, Chester, Girardot, Abelia, and Strife.)

(None of the Created character's friends, as well as Kierkess are to be mentioned, Sorry all Kierkess fans!).

Recap: Baltoss' trial took place, and he got off with a narrow win. The price of being found guilty was death. Selene however was going to take his punishment. But for some reason Emperor Strife decided to simply exile her. Finally, Baltoss formed his unit officially, as The Hisspireven.

**Moon Slayer's Blade: Chapter Eight: The New Moon**

Three days after the trial, the commanders in the Grandall army, were called together by General Girardot.

"The forces of Dalkia, have declared war against Grandall, claiming that they are retaliating from an attack we

commited. One of the cadets growled "They just want to use any trick they can to start a war." Baltoss lowered

his eyes in discust. That fool didn't seem to realise the connection between the Grandall soldiers seen with the

bandits commander. Discreetly, Baltoss scanned the group of commanders. He had someone in here he

wanted to find. Quickly he noticed Abelia, and the person standing next to her caught his eye. Tall to the point

where he was the same height of Baltoss, which was rare, he had messy black hair, with dark green eyes. A

scar formed of three points decorated his left cheek. He could have been his shadow really, and from what he

heard, that guy's name was Koji Endos. So that was the guy. "The first division, consistent of three

commander's units will be the frontline guard, where as the others may be deployed at need, so remain ready.

Who wishes to volenteer to join the frontline guard?" the general asked. Baltoss took one last look at Koji

before raising his hand. "I'll be part of the frontline guard, General." Girardot looked at him questioningly, before

nodding and writing down the Hisspireven. "Any others?" he asked. Emboldened by Baltoss' openning, two

more commanders raised their hands. Hakurk, leader of Pensume, and Ariel, leader of Hothigh. "Very well,

Hothigh, Hisspireven, and Pensume, ready your units, then advance to the frontline. Your objectives are this, do

not lose your original starting strongholds, and give aid to the grandall soldiers. Also set aside your morals for

today. Today do anything necessary to survive, and keep the Dalkia forces at pay. That is all." Girardot said.

Baltoss began discussion with Hakurk, and Ariel. If they were to have any chance of surviving, they needed to

know what the others were thinking. "All right, any suggestions from you two?" Baltoss asked. "I believe the best

thing we can do is cut off the enemie's advancement by striking the nearby strongholds, so they cannot bring

forth any siege weapons." Ariel offered up. "Yes, they will want to use the siege weapons from the roads as

well." Baltoss added. Hakurk looked at his suspiciously, "How do you know that?" he asked. Baltoss blinked in

surprise. Did they not see it? "It rained yesterday night, and it's still wet outside. The sandy areas in the plains

have been reduced to mud. They won't use the weapons in the sand or dirt, because they would sink, and not

be able to be moved swiftly. Therefore, they will stay on the roads with seige weapons.". Ariel looked at him,

shocked for some reason, while Hakurk was muttering to himself. "Anyway, let's rally our battle merchants, we're

going to need ammunition, and back up weaponry." Baltoss felt himself pale for a moment. "I don't have a battle

merchant." he admitted. "Then I suggest you find one fast." Hakurk said, as he left the room.. "The strategy is to

take the strongholds that are close to the Grandall wall, especially the ones on the main roads. Correct?" Ariel

asked. When Baltoss replied, she nodded and walked out as well. This might be a problem...

As Baltoss entered the room where his unit remained, he was shocked to find stores, of ammunition, spare

armor, and melee weaponry stacked on wheeled racks. "Where did all of this come from?" he asked

incredulously. Fiona seemed to be walking on edge, as did Annaretta. They only happened when- "Hey there

Handsome." Valeria exclaimed, clasping onto his arm. "What are you doing here?!" Baltoss gasped. "She

swayed in here while you recieved your briefing...said she wanted to be our battle merchant..." Fiona said,

indignant at the thought. "Hualin, and Lynette are also here, they're actually _preparing _their stations." Annaretta

said cuttingly. Valeria make a kissing face to Baltoss before turning to Annaretta. "If you must know, my station

is already complete," she turned back to Baltoss with a sultry look in her eyes "Make sure you position yourself

near the Northeast stronghold, understand?" she finished in a whisper. "Alright, alright that's enough." Baltoss

said, pushing her off, and accidently touching one of her breasts. She contented herself with a smoky smile.

"Our task on the battlefield is to be the frontline guard, and hold off the enemy to the best of our ability. Our

objectives however, are to also support the grandall soldiers, and take care of any specialized units who

confront us. Finally, we have to take care of the strongholds which give easy access to the mainroads.

Understood?" Baltoss asked, attempting to immitate the general. It seemed to work, because everyone, even

Valeria nodded. The First battle was taken care of swiftly, now the real one was about to start outside.

Although it had rained yesterday, the sun simply made up for it this morning, and glared twice as hard. Despite

this, rain was still visable on the ground, and the sands was too dark a color to be dry. Perfect. "Alright

Hisspireven, divide into your parties, and gave support to the three strong holds we still control." Baltoss

commanded. "Laven, you come with me to the Northeast stronghold, you as well Fiona and Annaretta." Valeria

gave him one of her _looks_, and Baltoss felt compelled to explain. "You just so happened to chose the focal

point that enables easy access to the Grandall wall, therefore we need to be concentrated there." he said.

Valeria just laughed. "All of that war thinking goes over my head, mind your tasks, and I'll mind mine.". "So long

as your mind _is_ on your task..." Fiona said warningly. That was greeted by another laugh. "Focus," Baltoss

interupted "Garth take the southmost stronghold, Finn take the center one, and be ready to give emergency

support. Move out!".

Fiona POV

Riding atop her horse, Fiona looked down at Valeria, as she attached herself yet again to clasp Baltoss' arm.

Irritation flared in her. Everytime Baltoss tried to push her off, as few man would in that situation, she would

always manuver her chest so that Baltoss would end up dipping his other hand into her cleavage. As much as

Fiona hated to admit it, Valeria did have an impressive chest... Still that was all she had going for her. Annaretta

also seemed to be watching, but much more descreetly then Fiona must have appeared. She must be irritated

by _Valeria_ as well. The whore! "Alright we're here." Baltoss said, while attempting to remove Valeria from his

arm for perhaps the sixth time. Once more he failed and retracted his arm quickly. Fiona couldn't help but smile.

Baltoss was something of a gentleman, most men would have been constantly groping at Valeria had she been

acting like that. Still it was too tragic that he had to prove it with that _whore..._Turning her mind away from them,

Fiona looked around at the area. It was as Baltoss had described it. The dark patchs of sand were very visable,

so they knew where the enemy would dare go, and where not. Their stronghold was a large tower, armored with

high mounted cannons. Annaretta's unit was to use the cannons to blow away the enemy. After all, Kunai

wielders would be useless in the face of a charge. Suddenly a rider came galloping at a dead run. A scout? By

coming that fast he must be saying- "Understood," Baltoss said sending off the rider. "Alright to you positions.

Laven, your unit, myself and Annaretta will remain at the base of th tower, Fiona, send your unit out to curb the

enemie's escape as the Grandall soldiers attack. Valeria, get inside with Hualin, and Lynette, and prepare

quick racks for the aerial cannons.". Everyone moved swiftly, even the whore. Fiona took one more look as

Baltoss arranged himself with Annaretta and Laven's unit. "Alright," she said turning her steed around to face

her party. "Follow the soldiers and give aid when necessary. We're the advanced team, their lives are in our

hands. Let's go!".

Garth POV

"Push them back!" Garth bellowed, as the Dalkia soldiers ran into the Grandall ones. The common soldiers

yelling in pain and suffering as they died, and spared no moment for victory when they won. It was always kill

one man, turn to the next, or be killed. "Trov, give aid to the left flank, with Segrid! Lark, Phenon to the right!". If

this was the cold spots, then who knew how maddening the hot spots were. Garth stood atop the hill, Grand all

amor removed, and protected with proper heavy armor. It was silver to indicate his position as a Grandall party

leader. At this rate, it was only a matter of time before the Dalkia forces fell back. Suddenly, one of the Dalkia

tents erupted in a mass of rubble. Seems like someone managed to plant explosives. Many of the new

soldiers from Dalkia, got distracted, giving the veteran Grandall soldiers a chance to kill them. Unfortunately, the

reverse was also true, as Grandall lost as many, if not more soldiers. Still, it was all they could do to keep going.

"Hold to your positions, damn you!" He shouted, as a few soldiers tried to run. Yes, it was all they could do...

Baltoss POV

The siege weapons, and cannons form Dalkia were, as expected traveling by road. This worked well to go hand

in hand with what Baltoss planned. If this Dalkia force was the main force, set forth to take their critical

positions, then his deception would work perfectly. The general always did resort to dirty tricks in war, and there

was nothing wrong with that now was there? Unfortunately, Laven didn't see this to the same effect. "We are

being cowards, Baltoss." He growled. "Regardless of what you call it, this is the best possible thing we can do,

without reinforcements at least. If we had some backup cannonry, as well as more of the Grandall soldiers, then

we could have your showdown..." Baltoss replied, grasping for patience. "Now watch.". Just as the Dalkia

forces entered the stronghold, Baltoss began counting down the seconds. Ten. The majority of the forces had

entered, and were further opening the tent flaps. Five. The cannons were left outside, as were the siege

weapons. Three. Suddenly, a Grandall soldier was grabbed by the Dalkia sentries. Crap, zero. A massive

explosion engulfed the tent, blasting the cannons, which caused a chain of explosions. the cannons must have

been preloaded, how stupid. The siege weapons went up in smoke, and the soldiers littered the ground.

Including one Grandall soldier. An almost perfect operation. "Alright let's move in and take care of the injured.".

'What!" Laven gasped. "_Take care of the enemy?!_" Annaretta exclaimed incredulously. "As a courtasy to our

dirty trick, I guess. But if you both want, we can kill the dying too. Let's go." Baltoss declared stolidly. Such a

terrible thing, war. Just as they intented to move, another rider came forward, another scout. "Commander,

we've recieved reports that Commander Hakurk's forces in the southmost fort have fallen."he said, gasping for

air. "What!?" Baltoss demanded. This couldn't be! "One of the survivors, if you could call him one, described a

giant golem of a man, said he had red skin he did, and swung an ax bigger then myself, sir.". Baltoss felt his

blood run cold. "The Black giant from the east?" he asked minutely. The scout gave a solemn nod. Damn it!

"Alright, tell our forces to leave that area, and regroup entirely around the three stronghold towers, closest to the

Grandall wall. Afterwards, return to the capital and ask for reinforcements. We're going to need them.

Hisspireven will be regrouping, then protecting the focal point entirely. Carry that message with you.". The scout

nodded quickly, then broke out into a dead gallop towards the south end of the borderline. Dalkia, and the Black

giant. "Come on everyone, seems our victory was just made to balance our loss. Retreat!".

Garth POV

The rider who galloped towards him and Finn's unit, brought orders from Baltoss. Troubling news. "Commander

Cyzaine says to remain where you are, and hold on to the weakened section with your lives if need be." he said.

"What!? That's insanity! If we stay here, we will _have_ to pay with our lives." Finn exclaimed. "Yes it is, and it's

also not an order Baltoss would give." As the rider left for the capital, Finn looked at Garth questioningly. "You

believe the scout lied?" he asked. "Yes, so instead were doing what Baltoss would ask of us. Rally the

members of the Hisspireven, meet at the stronghold tower with best protects the city, or the focal point.". Finn

appeared to think for a moment, before nodding agreement. Garth knew the orders Baltoss would give in such

situation, hell, friends should know atleast that much. "Let's get moving, if we get pinned down here, we won't

have any chance of escape.". One soldier raised his voice. "And if commander Cyzaine wanted wanted us to

stay and die here?" he asked suspiciously. Garth raised his arm and backhanded the man. "Baltoss would

never give that order, and if he did I'll do ten times more damage to him then I did to you. Now let's go!".

Fiona POV

"Okay, let's return to the three towers," Fiona told her eager katana unit. "we are to gather around the focal

point." They nodded then galloped full speed towards the towers. This speed could damage the horse's limbs,

but she couldn't help it. She had to return to the point as quickly as possible, in order to protect their country.

The soldiers followed more slowly behind, they seemed just as eager as the rest of them.

Baltoss POV

"Reinforcements should have arrived by now." Baltoss stated as another hour passed without responce. All of

the Hisspireven grunt soldiers had gathered at the base of the tower, with the remaining Grandall soldiers, in

order to hold of attacks until thos reinforcements arrived. "I guess all we can do now is help with holding off the

enemy for now." Fiona mumbled sullenly. "Yes, our soldiers will work harder with us visable." Finn added. Let's

get this over with though, I want to have some sleep before the day let's up." Garth muttered. "Annaretta, Laven,

I need you both to remain and signal the frontline for when the reinforcements arrive. Understand?" Baltoss

asked. Both nodded then moved down the stairs, to the base of the tower. "Let's move out...We have to hold

them off until we're save.".

Girardot POV

"Why haven't the orders for reinforcements arrived yet?" Girardot demanded of the scout. "My apologise

General, but Baltoss told me to pass on this: 'stop any attempts at reinforcements, we can handle this alone.' ".

Girardot stared at him long and hard. A twitch appeared in his temple. He was a liar! "Take this man in, for

attempting to cause the death of our frontline commanders.". Jinkai and Xiaoxin grabbed him and brought the

kicking man off the field. "Koji, lead Revelation as the reinforcements, also bring with you another thousand

platoon.". Girardot commanded. "So many?...I understand." Koji asked. This perticular cadet understood

indeed. "Scare them with numbers, and give support to the other commanders. Go!" Girardot said, as Koji

gripped his shield and sword. "Advance Revelation, show them the turning point!" Koji ordered, as their went.

Laven POV

One of Girardot's men arrived, it was Rudiger, his son. That was an actually trustworthy scout... "Girardot has

deployed Revelation, to give aid, along side a platoon of a thousand. 'It's about time he did." Annaretta

muttered. Rudiger bristled visably at the insult to his family. Laven couldn't help but wonder what that felt like.

"Understood, we will carry this message quickly." Laven said, turning heel with Annaretta.

Baltoss POV

"Sir, a large Dalkia party has been seen advancing towards our position. Our reports are saying that they have

a perticularly powerful commander with them. "Who is it?" Baltoss asked, while scrubbing his hair behind his

ears. "They said her name was Luna. My apologies I couldn't learn anything else.". Baltoss shook his head in

wonder. Luna, damn it, if this was how war turned out, maybe he should have been a carpenter or something.

"No need soldier, I know of her. Thank you for your report.". As the soldier left, Fiona and Garth turned to him.

"What do you intend to do?" she asked. "I'm going to go forward with our remaining forces, to counter, and hold

off Luna." Baltoss said, already picking up his Eclipse. The blade still remained completely black. "You can't be

serious. That Luna is the leader of Klessirpemdo, isn't she.". "It doesn't matter, I'll be okay." Before anyone else

could protest, Baltoss had already swung himself down the ladder, and reached the base of the tower.

Baltoss saw the enemy advancing. Seperated from the main force, A young pink haired woman in a red coat

walked by herself. Luna. Suddenly she stopped, and gestured towards the main forces's leader. After a moment

the leader moved on, while Luna stayed behind. Baltoss knew the look of a challange when he saw it. "Intercept

the enemy, I'll remain here and take care of her. Move out." A few men looked at him, as if he was mad,

however, more of them nodded and turned back. Oh yes, some of the Emperor's men must be among them...

Once the main force from Dalkia, and the force from Grandall had left his view, Baltoss walked down the slope

towards the woman who must be Luna. "So, your the one who's been keeping us at bay." she said, openly

looking him up and down. "Yes, and you must be Dalkia's trump card Luna." Baltoss countered. Luna grinned

maliciously at that. "Yes I am, and what should I write on my enemy's tombstone, when I kill you?" she asked.

Baltoss scoffed, and drew Eclipse from it's scabbard. "Just call me Baltoss Cyzaine.".

Luna dashed forward, and drew out her own sword, It was well, was a Jian sword. Interesting. "Let's begin." She

said, twirling it. "Let's". Baltoss agreed, matching her twirl. Luna altered her twirl into a forward thrust, but

Baltoss anticibated it, and switched his into a parry. Luna seemed to be taking the worse of it from the

expression on her face, however then she switched her attack repel. Virations surged through Eclipse, inflicting

pain on his wrist. So that was it. Luna's blade was made to harm those she stuck, through their blade. For now

Baltoss had no idea towards the capabilities of his own sword, so he simply kept parrying her. They contiuned

to engage in their deadly dance. Parry, then counter, then parry again. Suddenly Luna broke off the steps, and

reverse flowed to a distance. "My, my. And I thought you'd be done by now. Not bad Baltoss." she said

confidently. "Your good yourself." Baltoss complemented. Luna smirked "I never said you were good, I just said

you weren't bad.". Just as Luna dashed forward to strike again, a loud call broke out. "What is that?!" Luna

gasped. Confidence layered Baltoss' voice. Our reinforcements. I'd retreat if I were you." Luna scowled at him,

before turning, no doubt to give aid to her forces. "Your right. Reinforcements you say? Good, this was getting

boring anyway." she said, while galloping away on her horse. As she cleared the horizen, Baltoss sighed and

sank to his knees. A few more minutes of her, and he would have been finished. "I guess I can wait until a later

time, before our rematch." he said dragging himself to his feet. Eclipse had proven well enough, to protect him

from the new moon. "It's the reinforcements!" he heard someone say, before the darkness of weariness took

him.


	9. To Pursue The Moon

**Reminder: **Unfortunately for myself, I do not own Soul calibur's story line, or it's original cast. However I DO own

the characters that are going to be revealed.

(With the obvious exception of ahem: Luna, The Klessirpemdo, Chester, Girardot, Abelia, and Strife.)

(None of the Created character's friends, as well as Kierkess are to be mentioned, Sorry all Kierkess fans!).

Recap: After the events of the Bandit trial, the forces of Dalkia declared war on Grandall, in a retaliation from one of Grandall's attacks. However the Grandall forces never planned any attack. Not having the time to wonder about it, The commanders of Grandall have been called together, and deployed to repel the Dalkia forces. With Baltoss and the Hisspireven being part of the frontline guard, Baltoss kept most of the enemy incased, until a private duel with Luna, resulting in a tie. But, weary from that duel, Baltoss has just passed out.

**Moon Slayer's Blade: Chapter 9: To pursue the Moon**

The darkness that clouded Baltoss' vision faded slightly, and then gradually, until he knew he was awake, and

alive. "What happened?" he asked the sky, or the roof, where ever he was. "He's coming to!" someone

shouted. It sounded like a woman's voice. Struggling against the weariness that came with it, he cracked open

his eyes, and was greeted by the faces of the Hisspireven. "Good to see you're awake." Valeria said, for a

wonder it was gently. Although she still didn't keep her hands to herself, as they roamed around his scarred

shoulder. Fiona also seemed out of character, as she was ignoring Valeria. "I'm so glad...you had the rest of us

worried to death!" she said, with unshed tears in her eyes. "Seriously Baltoss, next time don't push it, we don't

need a new commander yet." Garth muttered sarcasticly. "I'll try to remember that." Baltoss replied, just as

sourly. Suddenly a thought occured to him, if he wasn't dead then... "What happened after I passed out?" he

asked seriously. Fiona had low set eyes after that question, and Garth muttered something else under his

breath. "Hakurk's unit, the Pensume, is dead now." he finally said. "May their souls rest in peace." Baltoss and

Fiona said as one. "And The Hothigh?". "They lost one of their members, but aside from that, all is well amongst

them." Valeria stated. "And Hisspireven?" Baltoss asked quietly. "Not one person lost, literally, not even in our

individual party members." Fiona said with pride. "We were hoping we would be able to keep bragging about

that, if you pulled through." Garth admitted. Baltoss replied with a scoff. "Even still, that doesn't tell me what

happened.". "Well, just as the remainer of our platoon was about to be wiped out, Koji brought out the

Revelation as reinforcements. It was...like watching the deeds of a god. His unit simply annihilated the Dalkia

force. With the exception of two. That Luna person survived, as well as the Black Giant." Valeria said, breathily.

"Hopefully you'll chase after Koji now?" Baltoss asked, truly hopeful. "Of course not Handsome, your still mine.".

Sighing, Baltoss pushed hisself off the bed. "Okay, so tell me, where we are now...". A stunned silence passed

through everyone present, except Baltoss. "How did you-," Laven began to say. "This dirt that our Pavilion was

built on isn't grainy, like sand thats been compacted. It's whole, unshifting, and moist." Baltoss said, interupting.

Finn shrugged before speaking. "I knew this would happen. The Emperor sent us with Koji's unit, as well as

Abelia's unit to invade Dalkia. Atleast he had sent a few thousand soldiers with us too...". Baltoss nodded

grimly, "Seems the Emperor hasn't giving up on killing us, when does the attack start?". "Tomorrow, at dawn.".

As Baltoss stepped out of the tent, early morning sun greeted him. For the moment, he scanned the area. They

were at the Welshdat bridge, the dividing ground between Grandall, and Dalkia. The large stone bridge, which

was the actual Welshdat bridge, had inhibited boat travel. It was really to no problem, since further up the river

was a waterfall. In total, there were three ways the cross the river, and only one of which would support hundreds

of soldiers, to say the least. Fiona and Garth had described what they we're to do, here as objectives:

Keep the bridge safe and solid, keep your own base of operations as yours, and take the enemy strongholds.

Ordinarily simple, except he also heard the name of the enemy commander. Roin, leader of the Dalkia Army.

"Seems like I'm always playing with the high rollers." he said, staring over the edge of the bridge. "Well, well.".

Baltoss tilted his eyes to a surprising sight. "Maybe I should be saying that too." he stated lamentingly to Luna.

She walked up to the edge, on the other, Dalkia controlled side of the bridge. "I'm surprised your in a decent

enough condition to try pursuing me." she said bluntly. "I suppose you could put it that way. So, when do we get

to have our rematch?" Baltoss asked sarcasticly. "Fortunately for you, it'll probably be never, seeing as you'll

never make it past Roin, and you'll die tomorrow.". "Fortunate indeed. However that mean's your not going to be

here?" he asked. "Sadly, Queen Aurilia has no faith in her people. I'm going to be placed closer to Revless,

incase you _actually beat_ Roin. But like I said before, that's not gonna happen.". Luna turned to go, Dalkia and

Grandall must have had a ceasefire pact, atleast before a abattle for negotiations. "As fun a date as I've ever

had." he said, not attempting to keep his voice down. Luna stopped, and stiffened her back. Oh yes, only a

ceasefire pact would have kept her from trying to kill him now. "You know, now I really hope you beat Roin, so I

can be the one to kill you...".

Luna POV

"That arrogant bastard..." Luna growled as she entered the Dalkia side of the bridge. Waiting inside, the

members of the Klessirpemdo watched her warily, as she settled into her chair. "What's wrong Luna?" Aege

asked. "Nothing." Luna snarled. "Ohhhh, It sounds like man trouble. Is it that Koji guy? Aren't falling for the

enemy now, are you Luna?" Aege presisted annoyingly. "Shut up Aege." Luna growled. "I'm not _falling_ for

anyone.". Lupi shook her head wearily. "Aege, let it go and apologise. I don't want to be caught up in this

useless fight.". "Why _did_ you go out there anyway Luna, you could have been risking captured, since we have no

ceasefire in effect." Aege commented. "I go where I want to!" Luna exclaimed furiously. Elua looked at her

questioningly before nodding. "Yes, but we aren't the guardians of the moon without reason, Luna." she said.

Heal-do nodded her agreement too "We cannot be too careful...especially when your carrying-". "That's

_enough_!". Luna screamed, bringing total silence to the Klessirpemdo. "We are returning the the Revless gate.

Once we arrive, prepare yourselves in case the Grandall unit attacks later, understand?". "Yes Luna." They said

as one. As they filed out one by one, Aege stopped and smiled over her shoulder at Luna. She was about to tell

her to leave, when Aege just laughed and walked out on her own accord. She was like an annoying little sister...

Luna still felt indecisive though, something she was unaccustomed to. Should she wish Roin victory, or hope he

lost in exchange for the chance to defeat Baltoss Cyzaine herself? And it wasn't just a chance, she would defeat

him absolutely. Finally settling on the wish to defeat Baltoss herself, Luna put aside the stranges feelings of

indecisiveness that rose. Never in her life had she cared a slight about the lives of her enemies, but nwt she felt

doubt. "It must be my feelings of vengence. Yes, vengence, what else could it be?" she asked herself.


	10. The Spark Which Strikes a Blaze

**Reminder: **Unfortunately for myself, I do not own Soul calibur's story line, or it's original cast. However I DO own

the characters that are going to be revealed.

(With the obvious exception of ahem: Luna, The Klessirpemdo, Chester, Girardot, Abelia, and Strife.)

(None of the Created character's friends, as well as Kierkess are to be mentioned, Sorry all Kierkess fans!).

Note: Sorry about the previously short chapter, I wanted to make it a 'calm before the storm' thing."

Recap: After regaining consiousness, Baltoss learned that they had been ordered to invade Dalkia, in revenge for the attack on Grandall. During the early morning, while Baltoss was scoping the battlefield, he met Luna again, on the Welshdat bridge, and the two had a slight discussion, in anticipation of their next duel. Baltoss left Luna, with words that seemed to cause more waves then desired between the two of them.

**Moon Slayer's Blade: Chapter 10: The Spark Which Strikes A Blaze.**

Baltoss walked away with Luna's words echoing in his ears. " I'm going to be placed closer to Revless,

in case you _actually beat_ Roin. But like I said before, that's not gonna happen.". If there was one thing Baltoss

Cyzaine had to hate, it was people doubting his worth! The rest of the day awaited his inspection, before the

ceasefire was dropped, and they would be brought to war. Rallying the Hisspireven, Baltoss inquired about the

terrain they had come here from. "I would say it was mostly unkept roads, surrounded by trees, and loose

hanging boulders from high cliffs. " Garth said, drawing diagrams on the paper before them. "Also there were

two rivers, where we had to lead the troops through waist deep water, since the bridges would only hold the

mobile siege weapons.". Baltoss nodded thoughtfully, "I assume these rivers are too far away to be of any use,

since we have to also guard the Welshdat bridge?". Annaretta nodded. "Yes, and because of the forest being

too close to the west side of the river, we won't be able to have cavalry effectively moved along the log bridge

we formed.". The island connected by hanging bridges to the center point of both shores intrigued Baltoss.

"I believe I have an idea as to what we can do. Our objective is to occupy the enemy stronghold, along side

protecting the bridge. We will support the bridge using half of the soldiers, with Fiona's and Garth's parties.

Laven, you and I, as well as one half of the remaining soldiers will guard the stronghold. Finn, Annaretta, your

roles are the most vital to ending this quickly. Take the other half of the soldiers, and transport yourselfs along to

the Dalkia shore. Afterwards stay hidden in the forests along that area. If any sentries come by, take them out.

Only if you can do it quietly.". Finn and Annaretta nodded in unison before Baltoss continued. "Garth, Fiona, I

want you to do your best with the soldiers, to take the other half of the bridge, Roin may believe that is our main

attack force. Afterwards, join up with Finn, and Annaretta, who will no longer be hiding, and show that your total

number of soldiers has increased by a great deal. After that, I assume Roin will believe you then hold the entire

portion of our soldiers. No doubt he will send a small force across the waterfall bridge, to try and take what he

believes will be our empty stronghold. What will actually happen is that, myself, Laven's unit, and the remaining

soldiers, will take his force. After that, take the enemy stronghold, after clearing away all the other Dalkia

soldier's from your area. Any questions?". Everyone shock their heads. But suddenly another voice spoke. "An

interesting deception, although it's success rate is still low." Abelia stepped into the tent, with Koji following

shortly after. The members of Hisspireven all saluted, though Baltoss remained still. They were equals after all.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about you two, have you any ideas as well?". Baltoss tried but he couldn't keep the ice

from his voice. Abelia ignored the outright sarcasm. "Actually, not as good as that one. However, it might be

more realistic if you have more soldiers placed on the log bridge." she offered. 'I don't have any more

soldiers at my dispence." Baltoss said curtly. Koji shook his head, time to see what this guy had to say. "You

have our units as back up, if you want them. Abelia is right about your idea. It's a good one, but it's sketchy.".

Baltoss nodded. "I see, although that would involve you placing your faith in me." he commented. "You have it."

Koji said. "I'm not so sure about that." Baltoss muttered. "Enough! We have no time to argue. Take our

assistence or leave it, because if you _do_ leave it, we will simply follow along with my additions." Abelia

commanded. If she did that it would throw off the necassary opening that Roin was supposed to take! Sighing

Baltoss looked at the diagram of the field again. "Alright then, I suppose we could use you at the main

stronghold Koji, in case Roin sends a more powerful force then expected. As for your unit Abelia, you can place

yourself with Fiona and Garth, if you have cavalry. I won't jeopardize our original tactic.". "Very well, I can

understand that." Abelia said. Koji contented himself with nodding. " Let's get going then." Baltoss muttered.

Preparations had been completed quickly, but not before the sun began to set. For some reason the common

soldiers weren't able to pick up on the strategy, still it was of little consiquence, seeing as they all got it

eventually. The moon had just arrived in the sky when Baltoss layed down on the cot in the Pavilion. In eight

hours the battle would begin.

After six hours Baltoss rose up from the cot. He began waking the members of his unit one by one, and decided

to ask Fiona to wake Valeria. He didn't trust her at night when others were asleep... As he took a step outside

of the Pavilion, he saw the soldiers were already forming into regiments, and organizing themselves to be ready

for the battle. Abelia was directing them, while far away from the commotion Koji was staring up at the sinking

moon. Baltoss decided to see what was going on. "What are you doing, shouldn't your team be readying

themselves." Baltoss asked. Irritation had already flared in his tone, but Koji seemed to ignore it. "Actually they

are all ready, I've just been taking the time to look at the moon.". The politeness in _his_ tone threw Baltoss off.

Suddenly a thought occured to him. "You fought against Luna didn't you?" he asked. Koji turned to him and

nodded. While pretending to not care, he asked "What was she like when she fought you?". "She called me a

handful, and said she would remember my name, along side the _other's_. I assumed at the time, that you were

that other since you were the frontline guard.". Baltoss nodded and turned to look at the moon. Come to think of

it, Luna meant moon in the old language. "She said she wouldn't be here today, that she was going to be at the

Revless gate.". "That's good to know..." Koji lamented aloud. "So you fought her directly?" Baltoss asked.

"Yes." Koji replied. "How did you find her, skill wise I mean." Baltoss held his breath in anticipation. "She was a

very difficult adversary. I only narrowly defeated her." Koji replied after some thought. Baltoss let the breath out

in a sigh, to hide his incredulousness. He actually beat her!?

Dawn came slowly, with Baltoss glaring at it as it came up. Once it touched the crest, the battle was on officially.

"Prepare to move out according to the plan!" Abelia said, shouting her orders. "Let's begin. Forward

Hisspireven, It's time to place our bets!" Baltoss bellowed. "Advance Revelation, show them the turning point!"

Koji said, also at a loud tone. Immediately the soldiers divided into their groups, the other part of the army,

along with Finn, and Annaretta, had already gone to hidding in the trees that surrounded the middle island. The

game was in motion. Baltoss retreated into the fortress, followed by Koji's, and Laven's units. Abelia went off

with Fiona and Garth, as they advanced to the bridge. "Be careful." Koji called to her as they left. Abelia turned

and nodded before returning to her mission. "Our own task lies ahead of us." Baltoss lamented. 'Be careful...'

Fiona POV

"We begin our assault of the bridge here." Abelia commanded. Fiona had no problems with allowing her to take

charge. She had more experience in commanding troops, and so long as she followed Baltoss' orders, then

there was no harm in it. The Dalkia forces had taken the other side of the bridge. They had reach an impass.

"At first, I had hoped that we wouldn't need to fight too much." she muttered. Abelia turned to her, after sending

two groups out to attack. "This is war Fiona, we must fight to stay alive, and protect what is right.". Fiona shook

her head slightrly, then turned her eyes to the task at hand. No matter her feelings today, Abelia was right. They

had sometime important to do.

Annaretta POV

Annaretta drew out her kunai from the throat of the dalkia soldier. He was just a scout who had tried to go too

far. Finn was still remaining behind the trees in case any further enemies attacked. Rumors had been reaching

them from the senties who had spoken too loudly. They had supposedly hired someone to their forces, a

strange woman from another land. From the ravinous way the male sentries were talking about her, she must

have been beautiful. From the few they had been able to force into talking, she gained a describtion of the

woman. Supposedly she was very tall, taller then most men really, with very pale skin. According to one overly

gracious soldier, she had had white hair and a...full figure. The man had used a different term for it, but the

words discusted Annaretta. That alone would have been enough for her to want to kill him. "How goes

everything with the troops," she asked the trees, once she was sure no other enemies remained. Gina, a

member of her kunai group leapt down from the trees and whispered into her ear. It was a custom with them, it

was up to Annaretta wheather anyone else should hear anything. "Their spirits are rather high, considering,"

Gina whispered "they also keep talking about that woman hired by Roin, so that is further...stimulant for them.".

Annaretta growled in distaste. Common soldiers had no manners, least of all to women. Atleast Baltoss was

nothing like that. Just thinking his name brought a smile to her face. Really, she had never been so useful during

practice missions, before being chosen by him. He, atleast, was a man who saw her talents. "Very well, return

to you post until you see an enemy. Do what you will if that happens.". Gina bowed her head, then leapt back

into the trees.

Garth POV

Wiping the blood from his lance, Garth settle back into his saddle as the Dalkia forces gasped their dying

breaths. It was the worst feeling, to listen to dying men's songs, but it had to be done out of respect for

adversaries. "We've taken the bridge. Send the ridder out to meet up with the rest of our forces." Garth

commanded. One of the soldiers saluted, then ran off to find someone. The wind blew over them as he left, In

fact Garth felt...a strange presence in the air. It felt filthy, as if the presence was staining his soul with smears.

Shuddering Garth looked around the fortress end of the bridge for the cause of the feeling. His eyes caught

sight of a lone figure. His eyes must have been lying to him about what they saw. Swaggering into the fortress,

no, dragging himself seemed more like it, was a strange man with two swords in his hands. He had a large

belted coat surrounding him. He had white hair, and a ragged white beard. But the most bizarre was his skin. It

looked like the body of a man dead for years! "I thirst for more souls..." he muttered. He heaved one of his

swords into the air. It was the longer one, with a gruesome appearence to it. "Gather before me, souls!" he

shouted, as if with his last breath. The feeling of filth wasnt just wafting from him...or it. The feeling poured out of

the demonic being before him, in waves that threated to slay his stomach. "What is this!?" Garth asked aloud.

The demon started to laugh maniacly, and words poured form his throat. "These souls are not enough to quench

my thirst!" he yelled. Surrounding the man, were heat blurs. "Souls, become a part of Cervantes de Leon!" He

laughed, bringing the sword down from the air. Fear etched it's self into Garth, but he jumped down regardless.

"Leave this place, wicked demon!" he said, not believing the words that erupted forth. What the hell was he

doing!? The demon, Cervantes tilt his head curiously, as though studying a morsel of food. "Your soul will make

a poor meal, but it will make a meal all the same!". Just as Garth prepared to walk forward, to meet this demon

at the half way, horses surged past him, atop them were his unit members. "Leave this mad man to us Garth!"

one of his men, Joad called. "Wait, you don't know what you're doing!" Garth cried out, as the horses reached

Cervantes. Garth felt the urge to empty himself again. As one, man and horse died at Cervante's swords.

Human death screams mixed notelessly with inhuman wails of pain. It was a terrible, maddening song! The

demonic man seemed to bathe in the blood that was spilled. He seemed to be enjoying himself! The bastard!

As Joad fell last, Cervantes raised his blade again, and once more the heat blurs surrounded him. What the hell

were those?! "As I suspected, valient souls do not inhance the flavor.". He laughed again, that cruel, lifeless

laugh. Souls...could it be...no! "You damnable monster, you didn't!" Garth growled. The other soldiers began

pouring out into the room with him, and FIona was advancing along side them. She also seemed to detect the

man's demonic nature. "That's right! Their useless souls are now my sustanence," Cervantes said, gesturing

with the gruesome sword. "And your all next!". Rage began to consume Garth. He couldn't stand it. He ran

forward, recklessly forward, to kill this creature. But deep within, he knew, he would die. A slash from the smaller

sword grazed his chest, slicing through plate, mail and skin at once. He had inhuman strength! Gasping for

breath, Garth stumbled backwards, abnd landed on his back. This wound...It burn't like fiery hell! Men scrambled

forward to help him to his feet, Just as Cervantes began to walk forward, to try and take his soul as well, he

stopped. His dead eyes closed, as he breathed inwards, as though savoring a scent. "My child..." he

whispered, like a wraith. Suddenly, he was gone. In the blink of an eye, he had disappeared, sparing them all

from death. But, would it have been death, or an endless nightmare in his stomach? Just as Fiona began to

advance towards him, no doubt with comforting words, Garth raised his hand with the last of his strength. "We

will continue onwards!" he cried, as conciousness faded from him.

Finn POV

As the bridge group walked towards them, Finn saw that only Fiona and Abelia were with coming towards

them. "What's going," he asked "Where is Garth?". "Garth was wounded, and asked us to press onwards."

Abelia stated simply. A cold woman indeed. "Very well, we are ready to attack their main stronghold now." Finn

explained, while gesturing to the forest. They road outwards in silence, until the fortress came into view. It was

empty of soldiers, just as Baltoss had thought. Now all that remained was for _their_ strong hold to survive.

Balltoss POV

"I knew you would end up coming here." Baltoss stated, oddly calm as men clashed and died beneath him. Roin

had brought a larger force then expected, and Laven's unit, along side every soldier, were fighting for their lives.

On the opposite side, Roin, and a tall woman stood facing him. Koji was at his side as well. He hadn't counted

on it reaching this kind of duel. "So you're the enemy general." Roin mused, gesturing to Baltoss with his lance.

"Ivy, why don't you play with him. I don't mind taking the other one.". The tall woman, Ivy, flashed an angered

glare. Strangely...she seemed to raditate something. It was faint...but present. It was an unsettling feeling. Koji

also seemed to notice it, he was tense as a bowstring. "Don't think that I shall die to avoid being paid." she

said, in an accent he didn't know. Oddly the two seperated, one standing to the left, the other to the right. They

weren't going to protect each other? If that was their game, Baltoss would be willing to play it. He still felt doubt

towards Koji. He didn't give an objection when Baltoss walked off to partner with Ivy. She didn't appear very

formidable, she had a thick short sword as her only weapon, and was dressed as though for a rough tavern. If

she was the dancer. Baltoss couldn't help but stare slightly, she was an oddity, to say the least. Suddenly a cruel

smile curved her lip. "You had better be careful, or you'll feel the pain!" suddenly she drew back her arm, as

though to thrust. What kind of idiot was this wom- The sword broke off into various small sections all linked by a

chain! At the last second, Baltoss dodged, with the "sword" barely grazing his coat. "My my, I certainly am

Impressed. Most warriors die by now." she said, as the sword curled back to her. It linked perfectly back into it's

original, deceptive form. The sword had done it by it's self! "Let's start this then." Baltoss growled, dashing

forward. He was on guard for another sneak attack, and was greeted by one. Just as he was about to take

another step, Ivy plundged the blade into the ground, and Baltoss leapt backwards on one foot. Where his foot

would have been, the sword burrowed out from the ground. "I'll play with you for a little while." she mused as the

sword reconnected it'self again. Their game of cat and mouse continued for what seemed like hours. Every

time he dashed forward, or tried to gain an advantage, that snake of a sword would slither near him, or lick his

leg with a cut. Soon his blood began to stain the tiles they stood on. Ivy hadn't moved much, only occassionally

to preform some technique which Baltoss could only guess at, and everytime it would cut him somewhere not

guarded. "Your suffering will-" Ivy began to say. But she never finished, instead she turned her head away, while

the sword still thrashed threateningly. "He's back." she growled. She turned to leave, when Roin leapt away from

Koji. "I suppose it's time to leave now." he said. Baltoss shifted his gaze to the inside of the fortress. The

clashings of steel and iron had ceased, and only the Grandall soldiers remained. "I guess thats the best I can

expect from third rate soldiers." Roin muttered, while mounting his horse quickly. Before anyone could stop him,

he had galloped away down the rider's ramp. However Ivy had remained, and was still looking off to the east.

Koji made a move to attack her, when Baltoss raised his hand in halt. Koji complied, then gazed at him

curiously. "Your not a part of Dalkia, are you?" Baltoss asked her. Ivy shook her head the slightest inch. She

was still gazing at something. "Why are you here then," Baltoss asked. "You don't appear to be a mercenary.".

"This has nothing to do with you." she said simply. "What doesn't?" Baltoss began to ask, but it was lost to her.

Ivy had already began to walk away. Before too long, she was gone. What the hell was that about? "Good, we

survived." Koji said, sheathing his sword and returning his sword to his back. "Perhaps, now we just need to

hope that the others are okay as well.".

Luna POV

It had been two days since she left Welshdat, with the Klessirpemdo riding at her heels, and very soon they

arrived at the Revless gate. Aege had been pestering her about her male enemies, while everyone else wasn't

acting like a fool, and kept quiet. However, after a day of preparation, a messanger came forward with news

from Welshdat. Luna opened the letter with haste, then scanned the pages quickly.

"_Welshdat was not a success, the Grandall army will be continuing to this point. Hold them off, and defeat _

_them, for their numbers have been depleted. Miss Valentine will not be returning with us. Roin._"

Disbelieve coarsed through Luna's blood after reading it. Roin never had a sense of humor, but even still she

searched for another part of the letter, searching for words telling her he lied. She found nothing. As she passed

the letter to the other members of Klessirpemdo, Aege began to bother her again. "So Luna, which one _do_ you

like? The light haired one, or the dark?". Luna was about to yell at her for the last time, when Lupi interupted.

"This is no time to be thinking that way, Aege," she said. "We should ready ourselves in case they are still

strong enough to threaten the gate.". Luna nodded, the thought of it brought a cruel smile to her. She couldn't

help but lick her lips in anticipation. Finally a chance for revenge had arisen. "Your right Lupi, get to your posts

and expect anything. The members left, now Luna was completely alone. Koji and Baltoss. Those two were

going to pay, although maybe she could keep them as servants afterwards. With that throught pleasing her,

Luna returned to the actual Revless Gate, waiting for one, or both to come to her justice.


End file.
